Soulmate
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Akaashi enrojeció, pero dirigió su mirada hacia el brazo, reduciendo toda su atención en la... palabra ahí escrita.—¿Ohohoho?— murmuró para sí mismo, elevando una ceja con confusión. Bokuto dejó salir una vigorosa risotada, moviendo su cabeza en asentimientos entusiastas. —¡Sí! La mía en Kuroo esa en su bíceps izquierdo y dice:¿Ohoho?. BokuAkaKuroTsukki. AU.
1. Trío

Declaimer 1: Este fic no me pertenece, es totalmente de la mente e imaginación de fujoshitoruleyouall. Tengo su completa aprobación para traducirlo. Y podrás encontrar un link a su perfil y al fanfic en ingles en mi perfil (?)

Declaimer 2: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y ni la autora original ni yo ganamos nada por esto.

 _Advertencias:_

Capitulo No beteado (en español)

Relación de Poligamia (KuroBokuAka)

BokuAkaKuroTsukki en capítulos próximos.

* * *

¡ _Hey hey hey!_

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Así que, sé que debería estar terminando otros proyectos que tengo pero no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza así que decidí escribirlo._

 _¿Conocen que un Alma Gemela AU es donde la primera palabra que tu alma gemela te dice es tatuada en tu piel en algún lado? Si, esto es ese AU._

 _No podía sacarme el 'Ohoho' 'Ohohoho' de mi cabeza así que aquí vamos, además decidí hacer de esto una relación de poligamia porque, ¿por qué no?_

 _No sé qué tan largo será._

 _Yo no tenía idea de cómo titular esto, así que aquí vamos._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Trío

Su reunión fue bastante repentina, pero honestamente, Akaashi no pensó que él conocería esta particular alma gemela de alguna otra forma.

Fue rápido y fácil. Perfecto para Akaashi.

Apenas había caminado adentro de gimnasio, preparado para presentarse a sí mismo con las personas que estaban esparcidas adentro del edificio.

Pero ahí había un chico que se había levantado del piso como un relámpago, de cabellos desordenados y dando la cara (1), recordándole a Akaashi a un búho.

Él rápidamente se había acercado a Akaashi, con una sonrisa amplia y algo parecido a un ulular (2) saliendo de sus labios.

— ¡Hey hey hey! Así que tú eres nuestro nuevo compañero ¿eh?

Akaashi lo miró con asombro, el lado izquierdo de su clavícula estaba calentándose, exactamente esas palabras fueron grabadas sobre su piel en un garabato desordenado. Cuidadosamente bajó su cabeza asintiendo, preguntándose qué debería decir en respuesta.

Era difícil NO pensar demasiado. Lo que sea que él respondiera indudablemente sería grabado sobre la piel del otro, y eso era...bueno, él estaba ansioso por eso.

El silencio se alargaba entre ellos, el otro jugador de voleibol lentamente perdía su sonrisa, los bordes de la misma bajaban debido a la confusión.

Akaashi aclaró su garganta, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

—Sí, um, ¿tú has...tú tienes... otras?

Akaashi levantó los ojos, perdido en la expresión de asombro del otro y viendo como una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de antes se extendía sobre su rostro, aparentemente entendiendo a que se refería él con esa pregunta.

— ¡Claro! ¡Las tengo! ¡Dos más! Ya he conocido a uno, los otros siguen siendo un misterio. ¡Te presentaré!

El otro rió, agarrando la muñeca de Akaashi y arrastrándolo hacia el resto del equipo.

—Por cierto soy Bokuto. ¡Bokuto Koutarou!

Akaashi sonrió, repitiendo el nombre en su cabeza, así no lo olvidaría.

—Soy Akaashi Keiji. Encantado de finalmente conocerte Bokuto-san.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Akaashi no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de tener que conocer a su otra alma gemela. Bokuto rápidamente hizo una llamada, era ruidoso y alborotado mientras hablaba con quien quiera que fuera. Akaashi no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba ligeramente confundido con lo veloz que todo estaba sucediendo.

Conocer a Bokuto fue rápido, simple. Akaashi esperaba eso.

Lo que él no esperaba era poder conocer a su segunda alma gemela tan rápido.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

La práctica de voleibol realmente no fue...una práctica.

Todo lo que ellos habían hecho fue presentar a Akaashi al equipo, mostrarle alrededor del gimnasio y enseñarle donde iban las cosas.

Después de eso era más que nada tiempo libre para los jugadores. Todos se dividieron rápidamente en grupos, practicando lo que quisieran, sintiéndose cómodos.

Bokuto se había adherido inmediatamente a Akaashi. Determinado en llegar a conocerlo mejor.

— ¡Hey hey Akaashi! Entonces, ¿qué posición juegas?

—Acomodador (3) Bokuto-san

— ¡Genial! ¡Yo soy atacante lateral (4)! Oh Dios esto es asombroso ¡una de mis almas gemelas es un acomodador Y juega voleibol en MI equipo! Es tan genial ¡Kuroo va a estar TAN celoso! ¡Especialmente por qué eres SÚPER lindo!

Akaashi enrojeció, inclinando su cabeza avergonzadamente y jugando con sus dedos.

—Gr-gracias Bokuto-san, um, pero, ¿Quién es Kuroo...?

Bokuto pareció animarse, había un nuevo tipo de brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa extendiéndose sobre su rostro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es nuestra otra mitad! Lo conocí el año pasado en un encuentro que un par de equipos de vóley hacen. ¡Nosotros practicábamos y hacíamos otras cosas el uno con el otro! ¡Mira, mira este es el tatuaje que tengo de él!

Akaashi observó como Bokuto se agachó, agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza. Akaashi enfocó su mirada en un punto de la pared detrás de Bokuto, así fue, hasta que Bokuto flexionó su brazo derecho y apuntó hacia su bíceps.

Akaashi enrojeció totalmente otra vez pero dirigió su mirada hacia el brazo, enfocando toda su atención en la... palabra ahí escrita, e inclinó su cabeza.

— ¿Ohohoho?— murmuró Akaashi para sí mismo, elevando una ceja con confusión.

Bokuto dejó salir una vigorosa risotada, moviendo su cabeza en asentimientos entusiastas.

— ¡Sí! La mía en Kuroo está en su bíceps izquierdo y dice: ¿Ohoho?

Akaashi suspiró, preguntándose cómo tenía almas gemelas tan ridículas, pero no pudo evitar esa pequeñas chispa de satisfacción que se instaló en su pecho. Sus almas gemelas.

¿Sin embargo Bokuto realmente tenía que haberse quitado su camiseta? Él podía sólo haber levantado la manga de la prenda.

— ¡Por cierto! Ya llamé a Kuroo y le hablé sobre ti así que espero que eso esté bien y voy a verlo hoy después de la práctica porque vamos a ir a buscar bocadillos para comer y él me dijo que te invitara que de todos modos lo iba a hacer entonces ¿Quieres venir?

Akaashi lo miró con asombro, su mente hecha un torbellino por las palabras de Bokuto.

Tal vez Akaashi debería haberlo pensado primero, tal vez darse tiempo a sí mismo de acostumbrarse sólo a Bokuto para empezar, pero se encontró a si mismo asintiendo.

Después de la cegadora sonrisa de Bokuto, no existía ninguna manera de que Akaashi cambiara de parecer.

Y Bokuto lo había llamado lindo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Sólo tomó un rápido viaje en tren y, aproximadamente, una caminata de cinco minutos para llegar al restaurant de comida rápida a donde Bokuto y Kuroo regularmente iban. Era un agradable lugar donde ellos podrían reunirse con el otro a mitad de camino, decidiendo después de comer a donde ir desde ahí.

Kuroo asistía a la preparatoria Nekoma, no demasiado lejos, pero si cualquiera de ellos quería visitar al otro, un viaje en tren era obligatorio.

Fueron cerca de quince minutos en tren, fácilmente llenados con plática, la mayor parte de ella de Bokuto.

Fue...agradable. Él realmente no forzó la conversación de Akaashi, aparentemente más feliz de platicar y lejos de sólo querer llenar el silencio. En realidad cuando Akaashi habló, Bokuto le daba su total atención.

No había preguntas de prueba, ni expectativas fijadas, nada. Era algo por lo que Akaashi siempre se había sentido inquieto. Le preocupaba que sus almas gemelas quisieran algo inmediatamente, o que ellos no quisieran tener nada que ver con él.

No era así con Bokuto.

Y suponía que tampoco sería así con Kuroo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cinco minutos después del viaje en tren, ellos se encontraban caminando hacia adentro del Restaurant.

Akaashi estaba nervioso otra vez.

¿Estaban... Bokuto y Kuroo en una relación?

¿Se estaba él entrometiendo?

¿Le dirían que ellos... no lo necesitaba?

¿Era eso una cita entre Bokuto y Kuroo?

Oh Dios, él realmente se estaba entrometiendo ¿verdad?

Las preguntas volaban por la cabeza de Akaashi, la ansiedad se edificaba en su estómago y el sudor se acumulaba en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Su expresión facial está completamente en jaque.

Blanco.

Definitivamente lo contrario al torbellino dentro de su mente.

Akaashi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de juntar todas sus partes (mente y cuerpo) antes de escucharlo.

— ¡Hey, Bokuto!

Akaashi se movió nerviosamente, echando un vistazo a Bokuto y mirando los ojos del hombre iluminarse y su cabello posiblemente ponerse más puntiagudo, como si estuviera directamente conectado con sus emociones.

En un segundo Bokuto estaba parado junto a él, en el siguiente él estaba saltando a otro adolescente, cabello caóticamente desordenado, más alto que ambos.

Sus ojos también estaban brillando, sus brazos alrededor de Bokuto y de alguna manera arreglándoselas para sostenerlo.

Este Kuroo definitivamente era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Asombrado, Akaashi dio un vacilante paso hacia enfrente, queriendo no interrumpir el momento que los dos estaban teniendo.

Los ojos de Kuroo se clavaron en él en cuanto se movió, haciéndolo congelarse en su lugar y tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Se sintió como una presa bajo esa mirada.

Kuroo quitó su vista de Akaashi, devolviéndole su atención a un trepador Bokuto, sonriendo y silenciando a su otra mitad con el roce de su nariz contra la otra (5) inclinando su cabeza en la dirección de Akaashi.

La boca de Bokuto se cerró con un audible clic, una amplia sonrisa y un asentimiento de comprensión, tomó a Kuroo de la mano y caminó los pocos pasos restantes hacia Akaashi.

— ¡Hey hey Akaashi! Él es Kuroo, mí- nuestra, alma gemela. Supongo.

Kuroo sonrió, ofreciéndole educadamente una mano a Akaashi para estrecharla.

—Hola Akaashi, mi camarada aquí presente no le hizo justicia a tu apariencia. Tú eres mucho más guapo de lo que el describió.

Akaashi sintió un peso abandonar sus hombros, sus labios milagrosamente esbozando una sonrisa pequeña. Él agachó su cabeza, tomando la mano de Kuroo entre la suya y apretándola.

—Gracias, Bokuto no me dijo que tú lucirías tan, eh, único.

Kuroo resopló, soltando la mano de Akaashi y levantándola dramáticamente hacia su pecho, simulando dolor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me hieres Akaashi! ¡Yo no me visto tan mal!

Akaashi sonrió, levantando una mano hasta su boca y resoplando una risa.

—Me refería a tu cabello Kuroo-san. Aunque, está bien, te...queda bien.

Kuroo corrió una mano entre su cabello, revelando toda su cara y sonriendo antes de dejarlo caer de regreso en su lugar.

—Gracias, al menos alguien aprecia mis esfuerzos— Kuroo tomó aire, mirando fijamente a Bokuto.

Bokuto resopló, ruidosamente.

— ¿Esfuerzo? Bro, te levantaste así—Bokuto se giró hacia Akaashi, con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Kuroo duerme rarísimo! Él como que, duerme sobre su estómago, con la cara hacia abajo, prácticamente sofocándose a sí mismo, y él ni siquiera descansa su cabeza en una almohada, sólo agarra dos almohadas y luego ¡las presiona una a cada lado de su cara! ¡Es graciosísimo! Incluso si se queda dormido de alguna otra forma él acabará boca abajo con dos almohadas como dentro de una hora. Su cabello es permanentemente de recién levantado.

Akaashi levantó una ceja, presionando sus labios juntos para no reírse.

Kuroo suspiró, empujando a Bokuto lejos del hombro y sonriendo por la risa que le arrancaron.

—Cállate Bo, vamos a ordenar nuestra comida, estoy hambriento.

Akaashi se movió y se formó en la fila con ambos, echándole una mirada al menú y rápidamente decidiendo que quería.

Él notó que Bokuto parecía estar teniendo un pequeño problema.

Akaashi permaneció atrás cuando Bokuto y Kuroo llegaron a la caja, dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante en dirección a Kuroo e insistió en que él pagaría su comida de hoy.

Después de recitar su orden, Kuroo ordenó su propia comida y pacientemente esperó a que Bokuto tomara su decisión.

Esto tomó un minuto, pero no fue mucho tiempo antes de que Bokuto ordenara una ensalada, encogiéndose un poco cuando el cajero les pregunto si eso completaría la orden. Kuroo sacudió su cabeza al cajero, volviéndose a Bokuto con una sonrisa e inclinándose más cerca de él, susurrando algo contra su oído.

Lo que sea que Kuroo había dicho hizo que Bokuto se parara derecho otra vez. Él vaciló durante sólo un minuto antes de pedir una hamburguesa para acompañar con la ensalada.

Kuroo irradiaba alegría, levantando una mano y estrechando gentilmente el brazo de Bokuto, sacando su billetera y pagando todas, las tres comidas.

Akashi parpadeó sombrado, curioso por comer alejado de él, pero él mantuvo su boca cerrada y los siguió a una mesa vacía para esperar a ser llamados por sus órdenes.

Kuroo se dejó caer a sí mismo dentro de una mesa circular, volviéndose hacia Akaashi con una sonrisa e inclinándose hacia adelanten emocionadamente.

—Entonces Akaashi, ¿juegas algún deporte?

—De hecho, sí. Juego voleibol. Soy un acomodador.

Kuroo maulló, girando su mirada hacia Bokuto, silbando suavemente.

Bokuto sólo sonrió en respuesta con un aire de suficiencia.

—Definitivamente eso no es justo, no puedo creer que tú vas a jugar el mismo deporte en el mismo equipo que tu alma gemela ¡mientras YO regresaré completamente solo a Nekoma!

—Bro, tú tienes a Kenma.

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Él básicamente es mi propio hijo!

—No amigo, tú eres prácticamente el hijo de Kenma.

—Estoy ofendido. Tú vienes a mi casa y-

—Kuroo-san esto es un restaurante.

—Bokuto entra en mi casa Akaashi y él me ofende, ¿no está eso mal?

Akaashi resopló divertido, viendo con alegría como los dos continuaron gastándose bromas de un lado a otro, levantándose para ir a recoger sus comidas por su cuenta debido a que los dos estaban demasiado distraídos para notar que su número estaba siendo llamado.

Cuidadosamente balanceó las bandejas en sus brazos, regresando a la mesa y colocándolas en frente del par peleonero.

Akaashi agarró su propia comida, tomando una hamburguesa en cada mano y mordiendo de un lado a otro entre ellas, comiéndolas lentamente mientras escuchaba a los dos continuar discutiendo.

Solamente cuando Akaashi hubo terminado sus hamburguesas y pasado a las papas fritas fue cuando decidió regresar a esos dos al mundo.

—Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, por mucho que disfruto viéndolos estrechar sus vínculos, sus comidas se están enfriando.

Kuroo y Bokuto inmediatamente pararon de discutir, sus bocas se cerraron con un chasquido y sus ojos totalmente abiertos se clavaron en Akaashi.

Ellos lucían culpables.

—Lo sentimos Akaashi no teníamos la intención de ignorarte o algo-

—Sí, Kuroo y yo sólo comenzamos algunas veces y-

—Esto suele continuar por un rato y es difícil para nosotros detenerlo y normalmente-

—Kenma o Yaku o alguien más tiene que sacarnos de eso-

Akaashi resopló, levantando una mano y silenciando las bocas de Kuroo y Bokuto una vez más.

Él sonrió gentilmente, bajando su mano y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ellos.

—No me importa. Yo no soy...muy hablador, pero disfruto escucharlos a ustedes dos. Es...agradable.

Kuroo parpadeó, volteándose hacia Bokuto maravillado, Bokuto se giró hacia él con la misma expresión.

— ¡Carajo Kou!

— ¡Él es perfecto Tetsu!

A Akaashi le tomó varios minutos calmarlos y que comieran su comida, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa hacia los otros clientes en el Restaurant.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

No fue hasta que Kuroo terminó su comida que la curiosidad de Akaashi volvió a centrarse en él. Escuchó a Kuroo hablar, contestando cualquier pregunta hecha directamente hacia él pero más o menos oyendo a Kuroo contar sobre su día.

Akaashi le echó un vistazo a Bokuto, observando la hamburguesa que aún no había tocado y la ensalada comida a medias que él estaba empujando ligeramente.

Tomando un suspiro, Akaashi habló, interrumpiendo a Kuroo en su relato de cómo regañó a un compañero que estaba molestándolo.

—Bokuto-san ¿no tienes hambre?

Bokuto se sobresaltó, levantando la vista de su ensalada directamente a Akaashi. Él echó vistazos de ida y vuelta entre su comida y Akaashi unas pocas veces, mirando a Kuroo después de unos momentos y haciendo un mohín.

—N- —Bokutó se interrumpió a sí mismo, mirando abajo hacia su comida y frunciendo el ceño—Uh, sí, yo um, lo estoy.

Akaashi solamente asintió, sonriéndole afablemente a Bokuto y señalándole su hamburguesa. — Tal vez si comieras pequeñas mordidas de tu hamburguesa en medio de la ensalada, no te aburrirás del sabor.

Akaashi dudaba que ese fuera el problema, pero él esperaba que eso motivaría a Bokuto a terminar su comida.

Bokuto sonrió e asintió con su cabeza, desenvolviendo su hamburguesa y vacilando solo un momento antes de darle un mordisco. Él lucía satisfecho, volviendo a su ensalada y comiendo constantemente.

Akaashi exhaló un largo suspiro por su nariz, volviendo a Kuroo y moviéndose nerviosamente por la expresión de su cara.

Kuroo lucía agradecido, ojos cálidos y labios tornados muy ligeramente en la sonrisa más dulce que Akaashi había visto jamás.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente bajo la mirada del más alto, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando Kuroo articuló un gracias.

Kuroo envolvió relajadamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bokuto, continuando con su historia de antes mientras Bokuto comía.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Eso fue estupendo! Me siento- me siento... ¡lleno!

Bokuto sonrió, dando brincos repetidamente parado al lado de Kuroo.

Este resopló, des balanceando a Bokuto con un rápido y suave golpe en su costado mientras se encontraba a mitad de un salto.

Bokuto soltó un gritito, tropezando lejos de Kuroo y escondiéndose detrás de Akaashi, sus manos cubriendo sus costados defensivamente, luciendo absolutamente traicionado.

— ¡Amigo!

Akaashi presionó sus labios juntos, sacudiendo sus hombros ligeramente mientras Kuroo echó su cabeza hacia atrás y río.

—Lo siento Bo, ¡pero tú me diste la oportunidad!

Calmándose ligeramente, Kuroo transformó su mueca en una sonrisa. Él caminó hacia Bokuto y lo envolvió en un abrazo con un solo brazo, rozando suavemente su mejilla contra sus hoyuelos.

—Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tu comida.

Kuroo habló suavemente, Bokuto prácticamente se derritió dentro de su abrazo. La gente tiende a comparar a Bokuto con un horno. Bueno, ellos seguramente no han conocido a Kuroo.

Le tomó unos minutos a Kuroo dejarlo ir, ahora sonriendo en dirección a Akaashi.

— ¡Entonces Akaashi! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Nosotros estamos listos para lo que sea, ¿no es cierto bro?

Bokuto recobró su entusiasmo, la emoción llenando sus ojos cuando dio saltitos de regreso a Akaashi.

— ¡Sí claro! ¡Akaashi a donde sea que quieras ir!

Akaashi sólo sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ellos.

—Ahora necesito ir a casa. Tengo que estudiar y debo tomar lecciones de violín. Yo estoy... Yo ya estoy un poco tarde. Les dije a mis padres que estaría de regreso en casa a las 4.

— ¿Qué? ¡Akaashi eso fue hace veinte minutos!

—Lo sé Kuroo-san. Esa es la razón por la que necesito irme.

Kuroo y Bokuto lucían culpables, sobre todos Bokuto porque él sabía que fue quien había tarado más tiempo en comer.

Akaashi lanzó un resoplido, extendiendo sus manos para tomar una mano de cada uno en las suyas.

—Está bien, no voy muy tarde. Además, hoy me divertí con ustedes dos.

Akaashi sonrió, viendo a los dos animarse por sus palabras.

Fue una rápida despedida después de eso, Bokuto y Kuroo caminaron de con Akaashi de regreso a la estación y anotaron sus números en el teléfono del tercero mientras estaban en eso. No dejaron ir a Akaashi hasta que obtuvieron la promesa de que les mandaría un mensaje esa noche. Ellos lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que no importaba que tan tarde fuera, él podía mensajeralos cuando quisiera.

Akaashi sonrió, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente y despidiéndose, logrando por poco abordar su tren entes de que las puertas se cerrarán. Dejó escapar una risotada ante la oleada de emoción de Bokuto y Kuroo, mirándolos correr en una competencia una vez que el tren comenzó a moverse.

Eso fue... Más de lo que Akaashi había esperado. Conoció a dos de sus otras mitades, el mismo día, ambos absolutamente encantadores y agradables.

Se sintió... Afortunado. Él era afortunado. Sólo esperaba que Kuroo y Bokuto estuvieran conformes con él.

Mientras esperaba en él tren, Akaashi miró abajo hacia sus piernas, localizando la marca de nacimiento justo encima de su rodilla izquierda.

Sólo faltaba uno por conocer.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) Dando la cara por el equipo. Una forma como de defender el territorio-gimnasio en el que se encuentran.

(2) Producir sonidos graves y largos: el búho ululaba en el bosque.

(3) también conocido como Setter, elevo, acomodador, etc. Normalmente el número 2 en posiciones de cancha.

(4)También conocido como atacante receptor o wing spiker. Posición número 4.

(5)Beso mariposa.

* * *

 _Oya oya oya_

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Hello! (:

Bueno cuando leí este fic en Tumblr me enamoré, a pesar de que no hay besos y algo mucho más físico, la relación que fujoshi(autora del fic) nos relata me parece taaaaaaan dulce, y definitivamente me los pude imaginar así XD

Este tipo de AU también me encanta. Y el BokuAkaKuroTsukki lo adoro con todo mi ser, así que no es sorpresa que no me lo haya pensado dos veces antes de correr a pedir permiso para traducirlo. Y ¡Tada! esa mujer tan genial me lo concedió.

Tengo entendido que ella sabe español lo suficientemente bien para poder leer los reviews que dejen (: ¡Así que dejen muchos reviews para ella! LOL

En fin, nos leemos pronto.

By: LaLa.


	2. Sigue siendo un trío

Hi! Aquí la segunda parte de este bonito fic, que me _en-can-ta_!

Mas notas de la traductora al final:

Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece! _Not at all_!

Declaimer dos: La historia tampoco es mía, es total propiedad de fujoshitoruleyouall de quien podras encontrar un link a la historia orginal en ingles en mi perfil.

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

* * *

 _¡Hey hey hey!_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sigue siendo un trio.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! Estoy algo así como lloriqueando por todo este fic, porque la urgencia de escribir me golpea aleatoriamente. Y por alguna razón tengo motivación para ESTE FIC donde NADA está PLANEADO y oh dios ayúdame._

 _Pero Hey hey hey! Actualicé algo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¿Hey bro?

— ¿Si bro?

—Tú sabes que nosotros estamos como, ¿prometimos que no estaríamos en una relación hasta que encontráramos a nuestras otras almas gemelas?

—Si Bo, ¿Tú punto es?

—Bueno es solo que... ¿Realmente vamos a ceñirnos a esa promesa? Quiero decir nosotros no nos besamos ni hacemos ese tipo de cosas-no es que no quiera bro tú estás endemoniadamente bien- pero pues, nosotros actuamos como si estuviéramos saliendo ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.

—Uh, bueno, nosotros somos demasiado cariñosos pero... Simplemente así es como somos amigo. Quiero decir, literalmente estás sentado sobre mi regazo justo ahora Bo.

Bokuto hizo un puchero, meciéndose sobe el regazo de Kuroo, acomodándose más cerca de su pecho.

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan cómodo!

—Ese no es el punto Bo. Nosotros sólo...somos gente melosa. Eso no necesariamente significa que estamos saliendo.

—Si pero, Kuroo, creo que Akaashi piensa que nosotros estamos, como, saliendo. Él no ha sacado a colación nada conmigo sobre eso de las almas gemelas aparte de reconocer que nosotros somos sus almas gemelas. Como, nada hombre. No ha preguntado nada y el luce algo... ¿distante?

Kuroo alzó una ceja, restregando su mentón en la cima del puntiagudo cabello de Bokuto e ignorando las punzadas contra la piel de su cuello.

— ¿Distante cómo?

—Pues, cuando quiera que trato de ser más cercano, el como que... ¿me frena? Y en cualquier momento que te menciono a ti y cosas que estamos haciendo él sólo...no lo sé Kuroo, él parece...renuente. Y cuando intento hacer planes para los tres él usualmente tiene una excusa. Al principio pensé que él estaba ocupado ¿sabes? Tal vez él tiene otras cosas que hacer pero como...que pasa un montón, y algunas veces el vacila por unos segundos antes de decir algo, como si estuviera pensando que decir.

Bokuto vaciló, llevando una mano hasta su boca y preparándose para morder su uña nerviosamente, pero Kuroo le había dado un manotazo, agarrándola y presionándola contra su propio pecho antes de que Bokuto pudiera llevar a cabo su nervioso hábito.

Bufando, Bokuto encrespó su dedo en la tela de la playera de Kuroo, optando por eso en lugar de dar saltos sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Tú...tú crees que no le gustamos? Tal vez él... ¿no cree en todo eso de las almas gemelas? ¿Y si soy sólo yo? ¿Crees que lo estoy incomodando demasiado? Quiero decir trato de darle su espacio pero ambos estamos en el equipo de voleibol y Kuroo ¿Y si él se separa por qué no me quiere demasiado a su alrededor? Yo no-

—Koutarou

Bokuto se sacudió, mirando a Kuroo tímidamente y murmurando con voz queda, presionando su nariz contra la manzana de Adán del otro.

Kuroo suspiró, alzando su mano y corriéndola entre el cabello de Bokuto a pesar del gel seco que la estaba cubriendo por el acto.

—Kou, relájate. No eres tu ¿bien? Creo que estás en lo correcto, Akaashi probablemente piensa que estamos saliendo. Él aún no nos conoce tan bien así que... Probablemente sólo saco conclusiones. Hablaremos con él ¿bien?

Bokuto asintió, la tensión de sus hombros se aliviaba por la tranquilidad de Kuroo. Sí, ellos hablarían con Akaashi y aclararían cualquier malentendido. Él realmente quería comenzar a conocer a Akaashi.

—Realmente quiero empezar a conocer a Akaashi.

Bokuto sintió que Kuroo se reía más entre dientes de lo que lo escuchaba, sus propios labios se torcieron en una sonrisa por las vibraciones contra su nariz.

—Lo sé Bo, yo también.

El silencio se instaló alrededor de ellos como una manta, Bokuto casi se quedaba dormido hasta que Kuroo lo arruinó.

—Así que bro, quieres besarme ¿eh? Eso es bastante gay.

Bokuto estalló en fuertes carcajadas, dándole empujones al pecho de Kuroo hasta que estuvo sentado derecho otra vez.

—¡Cállate Kuroo!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Hey hey hey Akaashi! Pues uh, Kuroo pudo haber adoptado accidentalmente cinco gatos y sólo está en condiciones de quedarse con uno así que pues necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarles hogares a los otros cuatro gatos por qué Kuroo no confía en los refugios.

Akaashi inhaló lentamente, reteniendo el aire y contando hasta diez, luego exhaló.

— ¿Cómo es que Kuroo-san accidentalmente adoptó cinco gatos?

Bokuto clavó sus ojos en Akaashi, perplejo por la pregunta.

—Uh...

Akaashi sólo suspiró, agitando su mano para restarle importancia a su pregunta.

—No importa, ayudaré. Yo...de hecho puedo quedarme con uno. Siempre quise un gato. Sólo necesitaré preguntarle a mis padres.

Bokuto resplandeció, arrojándose y tomando a Akaashi dentro de un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias 'Kaashi! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Iré a la casa de Kuroo después de la escuela así que puedes venir conmigo!

Akaashi se puso ligeramente tieso durante el abrazo, vacilando solo un segundo antes de débilmente envolver sus propios brazos alrededor de Bokuto.

—Es...no es nada Bokuto-san. Y sí, iré.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¿En serio te puedes quedar con un gatito?

Akaashi parpadeó hacia Kuroo, desconcertado por la emoción que el otro hombre estaba expulsando.

A Kuroo realmente debían gustarle los gatos.

—Uh, si, si puedo. Les pregunté a mis padres y ellos dijeron que sí, siempre y cuando limpie todo.

— ¡Eso es asombroso! No quiero que ellos se vayan con cualquiera, ya sabes, porque apenas son tan pequeños y preciosos y justo ahora están indefensos. Los encontré completamente solos y esperé impacientemente para ver si su mamá regresaba pero ella nunca llegó y la noche se estaba poniendo bastante fría así que no podía sólo DEJARLOS y mis padres lo entendieron pero ellos solo me dejan conservar uno y estoy TAN agradecido de que tú estés llevándote otro Akaashi, Kenma también conservará uno lo cual es GENIAL así que ya hay tres con un hogar y eso sólo deja dos ahora ven adentro ¡puedes escoger cualquier gatito que quieras!

Akaashi ni siquiera se las arregló para decir algo antes de que Kuroo lo hubiera agarrado por la muñeca y lo jalara hasta un rincón de su sala, Bokuto reía mientras los seguía.

Akaashi notó un total de nueve gatos, cinco eran gatitos.

No era ninguna sorpresa que a Kuroo solo se le hubiera permitido conservar uno, él ya tenía cuatro en su casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Akaashi estuviera siendo arrastrado nuevamente, esta vez por un gatito maullando abajo en sus pies.

Akaashi prácticamente se derritió, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas al lado de donde Kuroo estaba desparramado sobre su estómago y pasando por los gatitos más cercanos a él.

Ella era blanca con parches cafés cerca de la base de su cola y alrededor de sus mejillas, recordándole a Akaashi a unas pecas.

El siguiente gatito era lo opuesto a su hermana, siendo café con parches blancos en las mismas áreas.

Los dos siguientes eran hembras, ambas cafés con rayas plateadas que iban a través de sus espaldas.

Él último gatito le robo el corazón a Akaashi.

Akaashi se acercó con indecisión, alzando al pequeño gatito y acercándolo a su pecho, un arrullo salió de sus labios cuando el gatito comenzó a ronronear.

El gatito era macho, su pelaje era completamente negro y sus ojos de un color dorado penetrante.

Akaashi estaba enganchado.

—Kuroo-san—el mencionado se reanimó cuando Akaashi habló, apartándose del grupo de gatitos frente a él para mirarlo— creo que ya he hecho mi decisión.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Entonces Akaashi, ¿Aún no has decidido un nombre?

Akaashi le prestó atención a Kuroo, echándole una mirada al gatito que estaba mordiendo uno de sus dedos.

—Ha sido una semana Akaashi, ¿realmente no se te ha ocurrido nada aún?

—Kuro.

— ¿Qué?

—No, no tú Kuroo-san. Kuro. Así es como lo llamaré.

— ¿Qu-?

—Él es algo así como un dolor en el trasero cuando hace cosas que no quiero que haga. Como que está constantemente desafiándome. Algo así como tú-dolor-en-el-trasero Kuroo-san

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Estoy ofendido-!

—Sí, sí, dolor-en-el-trasero Kuroo-san.

Kuroo abrió la boca dramáticamente, comenzando un discurso sobre no respetar a tus superiores y además a tu alma gemela, sacando su celular de un latigazo para llamar a Bokuto y quejarse.

Akaashi sólo sonrió, tocando la nariz de Kuroo cariñosamente.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Hey ¿Akaashi?

Akaashi alzó la vista por estar amarrando sus zapatos, determinado a no sonrojarse cuando su cara quedó frente a la entrepierna de la figura recién-salida-de-la-ducha de Bokuto.

—Primero que nada Bokuto, antes de que responda cualquier pregunta que tengas, ¿puedes vestirte por favor?

Bokuto enseguida se volteó y se apresuró hacia su casillero, sabiendo que Akaashi no estaba preguntando. La última vez que Bokuto no hizo lo que Akaashi pedía , él se había rehusado a darle pases durante tres días.

—Correcto, bueno, ¡entonces puedo preguntarte mientras me estoy cambiando!

Akaashi sólo suspiró, finalizando de atar sus zapatos y sentándose en la pequeña banca entre los casilleros.

— ¿Si Bokuto-san?

—Bueno, Uh, yo y Kuroo-

—Kuroo y yo.

—-CORRECTO. ¡Kuroo y yo! Queremos hablar contigo sobre algo entonces ¿si tal vez pudieras venir a mi casa hoy...?

Akaashi tragó, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta y como la ansiedad se comenzó a juntar en su estómago.

—Yo-Uh, ¿sí? Puedo ir. ¿De...de que quieren hablar?

Bokuto vaciló, jalando su playera sobre su cabeza, alisando algunas arrugas sobre su pecho.

—Um...creo que debería reservarlo para la, uh, charla. Yo no...Yo, es sólo...es importante. ¡No es nada malo! Sólo, uh, importante.

Akaashi asintió con su cabeza, tomando una profunda inhalación y soltándola lentamente.

—Okay.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¿Qué?

—...Uhm, bueno, como dijimos-

—Nono, Yo...los escuché, lo hice, yo sólo...lo encuentro muy difícil de creer. Quiero decir, mira a Bokuto-san.

Kuroo se volteó hacia Bokuto, aceptando que el otro adolescente de alguna manera terminó con sus dos piernas echadas sobre su regazo.

—...Cierto. Sí, bueno, nosotros somos realmente empalagosos. No es como si no saldríamos con el otro...quisimos esperar hasta que nuestra otra alma gemela entrará en nuestra vida. Nosotros quisimos esperar por ti y Mr. Misterio.

Bokuto se reanimó, dándole un golpe al hombro de Kuroo con su frente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser otro hombre Kuroo?

—Bo, por favor.

—Bueno...si está bien. ¡Así que sí Akaashi! Nosotros no queremos andar porque queremos esperar a que nosotros cuatro estemos en la misma página. Eso es...eso no sería justo si Kuroo y yo hubiéramos saltado a una relación y los hiciéramos sentir mal por unirse a eso ¿sabes?

Akaashi suspiró, sus labios tornándose abruptamente en una sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Correcto...entonces ustedes no estás saliendo. Solo son muy cariñosos con él otro.

Kuroo y Bokuto asintieron, Kuroo pasando y agarrando la rodilla de Bokuto, sacudiéndola como si quisiera probar su punto.

— ¡Eso es correcto Akaashi! Así que uh, por favor no nos evites como lo has estado haciendo. No te estás metiendo en el camino de nada. Queremos conocerte y queremos que nos conozcas. Por favor.

Akaashi bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, haciendo una mueca por las palabras de Kuroo. Él no había estado...tratando de evitarlos. De hecho él realmente quería quedarse con ellos dos. Era sólo que...él continuó inventándose excusas, haciéndose creer que ellos de verdad lo eran.

—Lo siento, ya no los evitare. Yo...yo realmente también quiero conocerlos.

Kuroo y Bokuto resplandecieron, Bokuto se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre Akaashi antes de que Kuroo lo detuviera presionando una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¡Eso es genial Akaashi! Ahora bien eso era todo lo que queríamos decir pero sólo tengo una pregunta más.

Akaashi estrechó sus ojos, mirando a Kuroo escépticamente antes de indicarle con la mano que podía continuar con lo que fuera que quería decir.

—Bien, entonces, ¿tienes algo contra el hecho de que seamos cariñosos y melosos contigo?

Akaashi parpadeó, ignorando el murmullo de Bokuto de 'esa es una buena pregunta bro'.

¿Le importaría?

A Akaashi...le gustó cuando Bokuto lo abrazó, cuando Kuroo pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para dirigirlo a algún lado, cuando cualquiera de ellos lo agarraba por la muñeca y lo jalaba a algún lugar lleno de emoción. Akaashi supo que ambos se estuvieron conteniendo a pesar de todos aquellos toques casuales que ya habían tenido.

Ellos querían abrazarse, recargarse contra el otro, alborotar el cabello y acariciar sus narices contra pedazos de piel descubierta.

Eso...de hecho no sonaba nada mal.

Sin vacilar, Akaashi sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no tengo problema con que tú y Bokuto-san sean cariñosos conmigo.

No tomo mucho antes de que Akaashi fuera estrujado entre dos firmes pechos que retumbaban por una aliviada risa.

Akaashi no lo pudo evitar pero también se sintió aliviado.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Dolor-en-el-trasero Kuro-gato, ¿dónde estás?

Akaashi suspiró mientras deambulaba por toda su casa, buscando en todos los escondites favoritos de Kuro a los que pudo haber ido.

—No puedo creer que nombraste a tu gato por Kuroo, Akaashi.

Akaashi sólo se mofó, agachándose con sus manos en sus rodillas y dejando salir un sonido triunfal cuando divisó a Kuro metido cuidadosamente en el espacio donde su familia mantenía todos sus zapatos extra.

Alcanzándolo, Akaashi agarró a Kuro, ignorando su enojado maullido y posicionándolo sobre sus hombros donde instantáneamente se curvó y se calmó.

—Kuro y Kuroo son nombres completamente diferentes Bokuto-san. Sólo suenan igual. Sin embargo el dolor en el trasero es después de haber conocido a Kuroo-san.

Bokuto sólo río, siguiendo a Akaashi mientras recorría su camino hacia la cocina, viendo como vertía la comida de Kuro dentro de su pequeño tazón y el gato saltó desde los hombros de Akaashi para atacarla.

Akaashi se enderezó, no había ni parpadeado cuando sintió un familiar par de fuertes brazos envolverlo por la cintura en un holgado abrazo.

Han sido cuatro meses hasta ahora, dos y medio desde que Kuroo y Bokuto se sentaron frente a él y le explicaron que no estaban saliendo.

Fue...fácil para Akaashi adaptarse al contacto. Más fácil de lo que él pensó que sería.

Ahora era sencillo aceptar abrazos, ser jalado sobre el regazo de Kuroo o Bokuto, acostarse sobre uno de ellos o incluso sobre los dos, tener alguna de sus cabezas en su regazo, presionar besos contra mejillas, narices, frentes...

Fue realmente fácil.

Akaashi lo amaba.

Había ocasiones en las que Akaashi no estaba de humor y Kuroo y Bokuto habían aprendido a decir cuando él estaba en uno de esos estados de ánimo, nunca lo forzaban a nada, le daban su espacio y al final del día se aseguraban que estuviera bien.

Lo mismo iba para Kuroo y Bokuto. Algunos días ellos batallaban, cualquiera de los dos necesitaba más atención o nada de ella. Akaashi había aprendido a decir la diferencia entre sus estados de ánimo, cómo manejar a un verdaderamente enojado Kuroo o a un deprimido Bokuto.

Ellos todavía estaban muy conscientes de las cosas que Akaashi aún tenía que aprender de ellos, y muchas más los que ellos tenían que aprender de él, pero tenían suficiente tiempo para eso.

Por ahora estaban cómodos los unos con los otros.

Akaashi sonrió, agachándose para recoger el tazón de Kuro, ahora vacío de comida, y se movió para lavarlo y guardarlo otra vez, todo mientras Bokuto se negaba firmemente a dejarlo salir de su relajado agarre incluso aunque eso requería una extraña manera de andar de su parte.

Dándose la vuelta dentro de los brazos de Bokuto, Akaashi dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho del otro, cerrando sus ojos perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien 'Kaashi? ¿Preferirías no ir a la casa de Kuroo hoy?

Akaashi sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente y escabulléndose fuera de los brazos de Bokuto.

—No, estoy bien, vamos. Estoy esperando ansiosamente quedarme a dormir hoy. No puedo recordar la última vez que estuve en una pijamada.

Bokuto resplandeció de alegría, trotando hacia Akaashi y tomando su mano entrelazando juntos sus dedos.

— ¡Oh sí! Será divertido, ¡ya verás! Haremos un maratón de un montón de películas, ¡Kuroo dijo que incluso podrías escoger la primera!

Akaashi rodó sus ojos, riéndose entre dientes mientras salía por la puerta y agarraba una bolsa llena de ropa que le duraría para el fin de semana con Kuroo.

—Que honor, voy a escoger la primera película.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Verdad?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Así que espero que les guste, déjenme saber cómo estuvo por favor!_

 _No estoy muy segura de cuando agregaré a Tsukki, creo que en otros dos capítulos el aparecerá._

 _Esos pocos siguientes son sólo acerca del trío y como se acostumbran unos a otros e imagínense cosas._

 _Por favor sean pacientes conmigo, ¡estoy trabajando en tantas cosas!_

 _O al menos estoy PENSANDO en trabajar en ellas me falta completamente la motivación._

 _COMO SEA, COMO PUEDES VER NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE CÓMO TERMINARÁ ESTE FIC ASÍ QUE, vas a tener tres palabras medio imbéciles. Aaaaaaaa. Lo siento._

* * *

 _Oya oya oya_

* * *

 _Notas de la traductora:_

 _¡Pues actualicé hasta un día antes de lo planeado!_

 _¡Si alquien de aquí lee mi fic de Summer mmm tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar por que tengo semana de exámenes la próxima semana!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios a_ fujoshitoruleyouall estoy segura de que los leyó :D ME siento orgullosa de ustedes fandom! Y gracias por los comentarios sobre la traducción, son unos amores! :D

En fin, espero que igual dejen sus opiniones sobre este capitulo que en lo personal hizo que me derritiera!

By: LaLa


	3. Sigue siendo un trío, lo siento

_Declaimer: Haikyuu no nos pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Furudate-quiero-ver-arder-al-mundo. Tanto la historia como la traducción están hechas sin ánimos de lucro._

 _Declaimer 2: La Historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Es de la grandiosa imaginación de fujoshiteruall. Podras encontrar un link a la historia original en mi perfil._

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Las de siempre. (risa malvad aquí)_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** escribí esto tan jodidamente rápido Santa mierda.

También batalle tremendamente con lo que quería que fueran las primeras palabras de Tsukishima para el trío.

Después lo revisaré de principio a fin en busca de cualquier cosa que necesite cambiar pero lo estoy publicando ahora porque puedo decir que seré tan floja como para hacerlo más tarde así que AQUÍ VAMOS.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** _No se preocupen, el capítulo ya lleva tiempo y ya hay otros capítulos después de este así que no creo que cambie algo, si había algo que cambiar, probablemente ya lo hizo._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Aún sigue siendo un trio, lo siento._

—Hey hey ¿'Kaashi? Tengo una duda.

Akaashi musitó algo en señal de que lo había escuchado, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza del hombro de Kuroo. Bokuto continuaría incluso si Akaashi no lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Crees que puedas enseñarnos tus tatuajes?

Esta vez Akaashi si levantó su cabeza, girándose para mirar a Bokuto, un poco perplejo por la pregunta.

— ¿Mis tatuajes? ¿No los han visto?

Bokuto sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, sus labios tornándose en un puchero mientras giraba su cuerpo completamente hacia Akaashi, recostándose sobre él y gimoteando.

— ¡No! ¡No lo he hecho! ¡Tú te bañas y te vistes muy rápido y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de mirar! Créeme, ¡lo he intentado!

Akaashi levantó una ceja con diversión, inclinándose contra Kuroo otra vez en cuanto el hombre se volteó para provocar a Bokuto.

— ¿Ohohoho? ¿Lo has intentado? Tratando de obtener una mejor vista de tu setter antes de una ducha ¿hummm~?

Bokuto de sonrojó, gimiendo mientras se acercaba y empujaba lejos la cara de Kuroo cuando comenzó reírse estridentemente.

—Cállate bro, ¡cómo si tú no hubieras tratado de echar un vistazo! Cuando nos reunimos en el campamento de entrenamiento inventaste alguna excusa para unirte a nosotros durante nuestro momento en las duchas. Oh, espera, ohoho ¡es verdad, lo viste! ¡¿Akaashi no se viste súper rápido bro?!

Kuroo se reanimó, sin siquiera preocuparse en negar la acusación de Bokuto y asintiendo con la cabeza, inclinándose más cerca y estrujando a Akaashi entre sí mismo y Bokuto.

—Sí, estas en lo cierto Bo. Además Akaashi, incluso si Bokuto tuvo una ojeada de ellos, yo definitivamente no he visto tus tatuajes. Ya sabes, no vamos a la misma escuela~ ¡Nosotros vamos a mostrarte los nuestros si tú nos muestras los tuyos!

—Está bien, no me importa mostrárselos. Sin embargo, voy a tener que quitarme los pantalones.

Akaashi intencionalmente ignoró a Bokuto y Kuroo cuando comenzaron a ohoho-jearse el uno al otro, empujando su playera sobre su cabeza y dejándola colgada en uno de sus brazos, apuntando hacia su clavícula izquierda donde las primeras palabras de Bokuto fueron escritas en un desordenado garabato.

' _¡Hey hey hey! Así que tú eres nuestro nuevo compañero ¿huh?_ '

Bokuto se animó, inclinándose hacia adelante y sonriendo socarronamente mientras divisaba sus primeras palabras hacia Akaashi.

— ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Es la mía! ¡Mira Kuroo!

—Eso es bastante obvio Bo. Eres la única persona que conozco que dice '¡Hey hey HEY!'

Akaashi resopló, murmurando su acuerdo antes de darse la vuelta para que los dos pudieran ver su espalda baja donde las palabras de Kuroo fueron escritas en una aparentemente perfecta letra.

' _Hola Akaashi, mi camarada aquí presente no le hizo justicia a tu apariencia. Tú eres mucho más guapo de lo que el describió'_

Kuroo silbó, luciendo complacido.

—Luce perfecta ahí Akaashi.

El mencionado tosió, escondiendo su sonrojo al poner su playera nuevamente por sobre su cabeza. Para cuando ya había puesto su playera abajo su sonrojo se había ido.

Akaashi vaciló con sus pantalones, moliendo con los dientes el interior de su mejilla. Él se desvistió enfrente de ellos en otras ocasiones, bastantes veces realmente, pero esta se sintió...diferente. Especialmente desde que no iba a empujar un nuevo par de pantalones como usualmente lo hacía. Él de hecho los iba a dejar afuera está vez.

Suspirando, Akaashi empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron a la altura de sus rodillas, señalando hacia el punto justo encima de su rodilla izquierda donde las palabras de Mr. Misterio estaban escritas en un estilo parecido a las de Kuroo, sólo con líneas más oscuras y más gruesas.

 _'Yo...necesito irme. Si me disculpas._ '

Akaashi nunca estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar esas palabras. Las de Bokuto y Kuroo fueron extrovertidas desde el principio, fue fácil descifrar sus personalidades. Akaashi tenía una idea de que esperar de ellos.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo sería su última alma gemela.

Lo que tanto le preocupaba y emocionaba.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡La tuya es mucho más amable que la mía!

Akaashi dirigió su vista hacia Bokuto después de ponerse sus pantalones, caminando de regreso a retomar su lugar en el sillón.

—Okay, bien, es su turno de que me muestren las suyas.

Bokuto se animó, enderezándose en una posición de pie haciéndole señas a Kuroo para que se le uniera.

— ¿Ohohoho?

— ¡Ohoho!

Akaashi sólo suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Kuroo y Bokuto arrojaron sus playeras y pantalones, Bokuto parado a la derecha de Kuroo, y rápidamente enlazando sus brazos, presionando sus espaldas una contra la otra y flexionando su brazo izquierdo, Kuroo copiando los movimientos de Bokuto y flexionando su brazo derecho.

— ¡Ohoho!

— ¡Ohohoho!

Akaashi resopló, levantando una mano para cubrir su amplia sonrisa. Él ya había visto el ' _Ohohoho_ ' escrito en el bíceps de Bokuto, pero fue mucho más gracioso cuando estaba junto con el ' _Ohoho_ ' de Kuroo. Fue un buen toque que el destino decidiera emparejar los tatuajes de Bokuto y Kuroo en sus bíceps izquierdo y derecho respectivamente.

Ambos tenían músculos muy bonitos.

— ¡Hey hey Akaashi mira! ¡Está es tuya!

Akaashi salió de su aturdimiento, aclarando su garganta e ignorando la mirada de complicidad de Kuroo, concentrándose en Bokuto y ahogándose con tu propia saliva.

Bokuto se inclinaba sobre Kuroo para mantener el equilibrio, levantando su pierna izquierda en un estilo de niña de show, los bóxers levantados un poco para revelar la pequeña letra de Akaashi a lo largo de la parte interna de su muslo. Estaba bastante arriba. Un lugar muy lindo.

 _'Si, um, ¿tú has...tú tienes... otras?_ '

Akaashi débilmente escuchó a Kuroo carcajearse mientras la daba un ataque de tos, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y un rubor subía rápidamente hasta sus mejillas.

—B-Bokuto-san... ¿realmente tienes que posar?

— ¡Por supuesto Akaashi!

Akaashi suspiró, retomando el control de su respiración y mirando hacia arriba nuevamente, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando Bokuto estuvo parado en ambas piernas otra vez.

Él estaba incluso menos preparado para cuando Kuroo se volteó y bajó su ropa interior ligeramente, revelando la pequeña letra de Akaashi una vez más.

 _'Gracias, Bokuto no me dijo que tú lucirías tan, eh, único._ '

Akaashi farfulló, atragantándose con un jadeo y llevando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, presionando su enrojecida cara entre ellas.

— ¡Kuroo-san!

—El destino eligió algunos lugares bastante increíbles para poner tus primeras palabras hacia nosotros ¿eh Akaashi?

Akaashi sólo gruñó dentro de sus rodillas, agitando una mano ciegamente frente a él.

—Si por favor pudieran ponerse sus ropas otra vez ahora. Kuroo-san, por lo que puedo decir, de hecho no necesitabas desvestirte. Y Bokuto-san no necesitaba quitarse su playera.

— ¡Pero AkAAAshi! ¡Es más divertido de esta forma!

—Sí, estoy con Bokuto en esto. ¡Eres tierno cuando te sonrojas Akaashi!

Akaashi levantó su cabeza, rodando sus ojos hacia al par frente a él.

— ¿Qué hay sobre sus tatuajes de Mr. Misterio?

Bokuto caminó hacia Akaashi, levantando su pierna una vez más y colocando su pie izquierdo junto a él, bajando su calcetín un poco para revelar su tobillo.

' _¿Necesitas cagar?_ '

Akaashi no pudo evitar un resoplido, cubriendo su boca y echando un vistazo hacia arriba a la disgustada expresión de Bokuto.

— ¿Cómo son ESAS las primeras palabras que una de mis almas gemelas va a decirme? ¡EN MI CARA!

—Tal vez él solo está tratando de ser útil Bokuto-san. Existe la posibilidad de que lo conozcas cuando tú realmente tengas que cagar y no puedas encontrar un baño.

— ¡Akaashi!

Akaashi sonrió burlonamente, volteándose hacia Kuroo y levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay de la tuya Kuroo-san?

Kuroo sonrió ampliamente, dándose la vuelta otra vez y sacando de Akaashi una mirada de desconfianza, con las manos listas para cubrir sus ojos nuevamente si era necesario. Kuroo alcanzó y levantó un poco de cabello en su cuello.

Ah.

No era sorpresa que Akaashi no la hubiera notado antes. Era de la clase de escritura que se camuflaba con el oscuro cabello de Kuroo.

 _'No soy bueno en esa clase de cosas_ '

Akaashi balbuceó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y observando cómo Kuroo y Bokuto se vestían otra vez.

—Bueno, Mr. Misterio no parece tan malo.

— ¡Apuesto a que está hablando sobre mi CARA!

—Bueno, agradable con Kuroo y yo.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Mi cara es maravillosa! ¿No? ¡Kuroooooo!

Kuroo se río, extendiendo su mano y dando palmadas en la espalda de Bokuto con rudeza.

— ¡Puedes apostarlo bro! ¡Tú cara está tremendamente bien!

Bokuto resplandeció, empujando a un Kuroo muerto de la risa hacia el piso.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Llamando **D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san** ]

— **Holaaaaa~**

—Kuroo-san. Perdimos.

La otra línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— **¿Cómo está Bo?**

—No ha comido en todo el día. Él estaba bastante nervioso antes del partido contra Shiratorizawa y ahora se rehúsa a mirar cualquier cosa que pongo frente a él.

Un pequeño suspiro.

— **Llévalo a tu casa. Iré ahí. No podemos dejarlo retroceder a como estaba antes Akaashi.**

—Lo sé. Entonces te veré en mi casa.

[Llamada terminada]

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Realmente pensé que podríamos hacerlo esta vez.

Kuroo corrió sus dedos entre el húmedo cabello de Bokuto, cruzando sus manos débilmente sobre su cabeza en vez de sobresalir en su distintiva apariencia de búho.

—Lo sé Bo. Estuvieron realmente cerca, deberías estás orgulloso. Y hey, ¡eres uno de los mejores 5 rematadores del país ahora! ¡Eso es increíble Bo!

Bokuto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, presionando su cara hacia el interior del cuello de Kuroo.

—Perdí el estar en el top 3 Kuroo. ¡Estaba tan cerca y lo perdí!

Kuroo hizo una mueca de dolor, suspirando y presionando un beso contra la sien de Bokuto.

—Lo sé Kou, lo sé. Pero estar en el top 5 es lo suficientemente impresionante, ¿no lo crees? Solo cinco personas en el país ENTERO pueden decir que están entre los mejores cinco. Y tú eres uno de ellos. Además, ¿cuántas personas pueden decir que remataron una pelota justo a través del bloqueo de Ushijima Wakatoshi? No conocí el número exacto, pero sé que no son muchas. Aunque tú soplaste a través de él. Eso es endemoniadamente impresionante Kou.

Bokuto levantó su cabeza desde cuello de Kuroo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bueno...creo que estás en lo correcto. Eso es bastante increíble.

— ¡Puedes apostarlo Kou!

Akaashi camino al interior de la habitación, tocando gentilmente la puerta para anunciar su presencia y sonriendo cuando Kuroo y Bokuto se voltearon a mirarlo.

—Hey, el Yakiniku está listo. Está terminándose de cocinar en el patio trasero. —Akaashi habló suavemente, con la mirada deteniéndose en Bokuto y sonriéndole alentadoramente cuando vio la duda en sus dorados ojos.

—Yo... Eso suena bien.

Bokuto miró arriba hacia Kuroo, regalándole una titubeante sonrisa.

—Puedo comer.

Kuroo lanzó un resoplido de diversión, dejando ir a Bokuto de mala gana y parándose, sosteniendo una de sus manos y ayudándolo a pararse en ambos pies.

—Eso es genial Kou, ahora vamos. Estoy hambriento y puedo oler la carne desde aquí.

Los tres se mantuvieron de pie en silencio por un minuto hasta que Akaashi suspiró, golpeando ligeramente su barbilla, pensando.

—Me pregunto si la carne no se ha quemado todavía.

Eso consiguió que Bokuto se moviera, apresurándose a salir de la habitación con un grito de "¡CARNE!"

Akaashi resopló, caminando hacia el patio trasero más calmadamente con Kuroo manteniendo su ritmo a lado de él.

— ¡Eres el mejor Akaashi!

—Tú también lo eres Kuroo-san.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Hey hey hey Akaashi! ¡¿Estás emocionado por ser de segundo año?!

Akaashi miró a Bokuto, suspirando mientras se acercaba a él para arreglar su uniforme.

—Es solo otro año escolar Bokuto-san, tú deberías estar mucho más emocionado debido a que estas en tercer año. Este también es el primer día de escuela así que deberías al menos usar tu uniforme apropiadamente.

— ¡Pero Akaashi! Es tan... ¡Rígido! Preferiría usar las holgadas prendas que usan las niñas. ¡Hey! ¿Piensas que luciría bien en una falda?

—Probablemente. Tienes lindas piernas Bokuto-san.

—Awwww, gracias Akaa...¡GKR!

Akaashi dejó ir la corbata de Bokuto, arreglándole el cuello de su camisa y luego descansando sus manos en sus caderas, complacido con su trabajo. Bokuto lucia como un estudiante adecuado ahora.

Así fue, hasta que Bokuto jalo su corbata, desacomodando su camisa y su saco en el proceso.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡¿Estás tratando de sofocarme?! ¡Casi muero!

Akaashi solamente resopló, dándose la vuelta y dejándolo atrás.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡AkaaAASHi!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¿Tienes que cancelar?

Akaashi parpadeó, mirando fijamente a Kuroo con confusión.

Era raro que Kuroo tuviera que perderse alguno de sus planes. Especialmente cuando era él quien los había hecho en primer lugar.

—Sí, aparentemente vamos a ir a Miyagi a jugar contra un viejo rival escolar. Nekomata-sensei parece bastante emocionado. Karasuno es su nombre, creo.

Akaashi murmuró algo, inclinándose sobre un adormilado Bokuto y asintió.

—Correcto, está bien. Podemos ir al café en otra ocasión. Se lo dejare saber a Bokuto cuando éste más despierto.

Kuroo resopló, inclinándose y plantando un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Akaashi, sonriendo ampliamente por las muecas en la cara del de segundo año.

—Gracias Akaashi, te mandare mensaje cuando llegue a casa, se lo mucho que te preocupas.

Akaashi refregó la saliva de Kuroo en su mejilla, limpiándola distraídamente en la playera de Bokuto y haciéndole un gesto a Kuroo con la mano.

—No es mi culpa que no confíe más en ti. Recuerdas cuando tú-

— ¡Hey hey! ¡Pensé que nunca mencionaríamos eso otra vez!

Akaashi le sonrió satisfecho.

—Yo nunca prometí nada.

—Bueno yo hice la promesa _por_ ti. Eso cuenta totalmente, ahora silencio. Nunca otra vez Akaashi. Nunca otra vez.

—Tu tren llega a la estación en 20 minutos Kuroo-san.

—Mierda- está bien, adiós. ¡Te mandaré mensaje!

Akaashi murmuró, viendo a Kuroo recoger sus cosas y luego correr hacia afuera, Bokuto soltó un resoplido espabilándose por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose con un azote.

— ¿Hu-wuh? ¿Es un ladrón? ¡No te preocupes Akaashi! ¡Tengo puños de acero!

Un suspiro escapó de Akaashi, sus ojos siguieron a Bokuto cuando se levantó e hizo movimientos de karate aleatorios, avanzando lentamente más cerca de la puerta delantera.

Sus almas gemelas eran ridículas.

—Hey, ¿a dónde fue Kuroo, Akaashi?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Ellos no suenan como estudiantes de secundaria. Pero tú por otro lado, tal vez deberías alocarte un poco, como un estudiante de instituto.

...

—No soy bueno en esa clase de cosas.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡BOKUTO! ¡AKASHI! ¡MIERDA!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Durante la llamada el texto regular es de Akaashi, y el de **negritas** es de Kuroo.

Yakiniku básicamente consiste en platos de carne a la parrilla, los cuales Bokuto adora muchísimo.

DE TODOS MODOS, Tsukki DEFINITIVAMENTE estará en el próximo capítulo. Como, completamente.

Él tiene una línea aquí si lo notaron. Decidí irme con la conversación que él tuvo con Kuroo en el anime en vez del de él manga porque es más corto.

Aún estoy batallando con lo que quiero que Akaashi y Bokuto le digan a Tsukki cuando lo conozcan. Tengo una idea pero aún no al 100%.

Así que para que lo sepan, el próximo capítulo va a tomarme un tiempo.

Tengo que traer a mi yo interior maestro en insolencia en orden para escribir sobre Tsukki.

Muchísima insolencia.

ASÍ QUE OTRA VEZ, DÉJENME SABER CÓMO ESTUVE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SI HAY ALGO QUE QUIERAN VER EN CAPÍTULOS FUTUROS, DARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO EN COMPLACERAS.

* * *

NdT:

Pues nada, aun sigo fascinada con este fanfic!

Gracias a: LeoriHNB, Meredith-cho, Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K, Hinara YO, Sansa Stark, Harley Allen. Por sus comentarios. Estoy segura de que Fujoshi los leyó :D

Igual gracias por los comentarios hacia la traducción! Son unas linduras! (inserte miles de corazones aquí)

¡No me maten! ¡Estuve en periodo de exámenes! ¡Aún no se como me las arreglé para sacar este capitulo D: Pero ya trabajo en todo lo demás!

Dejen reviews! son la motivación del día a día!

Nos leemos!

by: LaLa


	4. Alaridos

Holaaa! Disculpen la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí esta la actualización! Disfruten!

Declaimer 1: Haikyuu! no nos pertenece. Todo es de la mente e imaginacion de Furudate. Y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.

Declaimer 2: La historia es totalmente de la mente e imaginacion de lelepandewritium (antes fujoshi...) Y tengo su total aprobacion para traducirl.a Hay un link a la historia original en mi perfil.

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Alaridos.

 _Notas de la autora: No sé cómo nombrar el capítulo así que solo expreso mis sentimientos. Ahahaha. Haaaaaaaa._

 _BUENO, está bien, ¿espero que lo disfruten?_

TdT: Mil gracias a Kellen por el beteo~ las esta salvando de mi mala ortografia y los inevitables dedazos!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Uwoooooh! ¡Tsukishima ¿tienes más de un alma gemela?!

Tsukishima hizo una mueca de desagrado, e inmediatamente se volteó para lanzarle una mirada al propietario de esa ruidosa voz mientras se apuraba en tirar su camiseta hacia abajo, ignorando como esta se atoraba con su aún mojada piel.

— ¡Tsukishima! ¿Cuántas marcas tienes? ¿Son solo dos? ¿Puedo leerlas? ¡Nunca las había visto antes! ¡Hey, hey te dejaré leer las mías si tú me dejas leer las tuyas! ¡Tsukishima!

—Ya he visto las tuyas. Si no lo recuerdas, el día que conociste a tu alma gemela corriste alrededor prácticamente mostrando tu brazo en la cara de todo el mundo, gritando sobre cómo lo habías conocido.

Hinata avanzó dando tumbos, murmurando en voz baja y asintió con su cabeza.

— ¡Oh cierto! ¡Bueno estaba emocionado!, quiero decir pensé que Aone era aterrador ¡pero de hecho él es súper agradable! ¡Sólo calmado! ¡Hey, así que como tú ya has visto la mía!, ¡¿puedo ver las tuyas?!

—No.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Tsukishima!

El mencionado ignoró a Hinata, empujando sus audífonos sobre su cabeza y encaminándose hacia afuera de los vestidores para esperar por Yamaguchi. Sólo le tomó unos minutos más a Yamaguchi para llegar afuera con una mirada de curiosidad en el rostro, Tsukishima inmediatamente comenzó a caminar una vez que lo vio, ya sabiendo que Yamaguchi se le pondría a la par después de unos cuantos segundos.

Caminaron en silencio, Tsukishima nunca se molestaba en encender su música porque ya sabía que Yamaguchi le quería decir algo.

Sólo necesitaba esperar.

Ya iban a la mitad del camino a casa cuando Yamaguchi finalmente abrió su boca.

—Hey, Tsukki, entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Tsukishima tomó aire, mirando al frente, pensando sobre la pregunta.

Él sólo no sabía que responder.

¿Qué _era_ lo que iba a hacer? Tsukishima eligió no contestar.

Su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Yamaguchi.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¿Karasuno?

— ¡Sí! Era de primer año y no supe su nombre, pero…

—No _preguntaste_ su nombre…  
— ¡Hey no me hagas ese tono! ¡Tan pronto como habló conmigo me quedé en shock! Y luego él escapó antes de que pudiera decirle algo más y nos teníamos que ir y…

—Kuroo-san, lo entiendo. Sólo...esto va a ser un poco complicado.

—Lo sé Akaashi. Él está... Lejos.

Akaashi sólo hizo un ruido en acuerdo, lanzándole una mirada a Bokuto quien había elegido sentarse en el piso frente a él. Él estaba silencioso.

—Bokuto-san ¿estás bien?

Bokuto se giró para mirar a Akaashi y Kuroo, con los ojos brillantes y curiosos.

—Sí, sólo pensaba.

—No te vayas a lastimar, Bo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Soy inteligente!

Kuroo resopló, agachándose para darle una palmada al cabello en picos de Bokuto.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Y con eso en mente, usa tu pensamiento para ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas, ¿podrías? La entiendo y todo, pero me toma un tiempo resolverla. Muéstrame una manera más fácil.

Bokuto se animó, se levantó desde su posición en el suelo y se lanzó violentamente al cuarto de Kuroo para tomar su portafolio, emocionado por mostrar su astucia en matemáticas.

Akaashi bufó con diversión, parándose perezosamente de su posición en el sillón de Kuroo y siguiendo a Bokuto, inmediatamente cayendo de cara sobre la cama de Kuroo tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Akaashi abrazó una de las almohadas extras de Kuroo contra su pecho, haciendo un sonido hacia las risas a su derecha.

— ¿Vas a tomar una siesta, Akaashi? ¿Mientras estoy aquí siendo sermoneado por Bokuto de entre todas las personas?

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú me lo pediste!

Akaashi gruñó, levantando una mano con flojera y lanzándole un signo de paz a Kuroo como confirmación.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡¿Tokyo?!

Tsukishima inmediatamente se volteó en dirección a la animada charla a su alrededor.

Tokyo, ellos irían a Tokyo.

Ellos se reunirían con Nekoma otra vez.

Él vería al capitán de Nekoma nuevamente.

Tsukishima frunció sus labios, entrelazó sus manos juntas en un triángulo mientras se debatía si debía fingir una enfermedad.

Él no quería ir.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡¿Vendrán a Fukurodani?!

Kuroo murmuró en respuesta, asintiendo a pesar de que Bokuto no podía verlo a través del teléfono.

—Si Bo, Nekomata los incluyó. ¡Así que durante el campamento de entrenamiento será nuestra oportunidad de acorralar a nuestra pequeña alma gemela de primer año!

Kuroo esperó pacientemente, sin inmutarse porque Bokuto repentinamente hizo un chillido ofendido, esperando a que el forcejeo por el teléfono terminara.

—Kuroo-san.

Oho, Akaashi ganó una vez más.

— ¿Si Akaashi~?

—No lo _acorralaremos_. Sólo lo haremos huir de nosotros, ¿por qué no esperamos hasta que se acerque a nosotros?

Kuroo resopló.

—Oh por favor Akaashi, sabes tan bien como yo que él no se va a acercar a nosotros. En todo caso, él va a intentar evitarnos.

Kuroo se quedó en silencio. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo petulante por su victoria, Akaashi habló una vez más.

—Vamos a darle un día o dos. Si él no nos busca, entonces nosotros lo haremos. Sin embargo, nada de acorralarlo. Le daremos la opción de quedarse o escapar todas las veces.

Kuroo bufó.

—Probablemente eso es una mala idea Akaashi.

—Lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo. No queremos forzarlo.

Kuroo hizo un sonido en acuerdo, corriendo una mano a través de su cabello y haciendo un chasquido con su lengua.

—Lo sé.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima tragó saliva, la ansiedad le daba un tirón en el estómago mientras se sentaba en el autobús, los audífonos presionados contra sus oídos, la música explotando y ahogando todo el sonido que venía al apretarse con un sobre excitado puñado de estudiantes de preparatoria en un pequeño autobús.

Él ni siquiera estaba escuchando la música, solo sentía las vibraciones mientras su mente daba vueltas.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Hey Kuroo, casi están aquí, ¿verdad?

Kuroo hizo un sonido de confirmación, y asintió distraídamente mientras estiraba sus piernas.

Bokuto chasqueó su lengua, presionando los hombros de Kuroo para ayudarlo con sus estiramientos.

No es que realmente eso fuera necesario.

Kuroo era insanamente flexible. Y eso hacía a Bokuto ponerse celoso algunas veces.

—Bokuto-san.

El mencionado se sobresaltó, soltando un sorprendido ulular y empujando a Kuroo hacia abajo hasta que su cara y su pecho estuvieron presionados contra el suelo del gimnasio.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Akaashi me sorprendió!

Kuroo gruñó, recordando donde estaba y agradeciendo silenciosamente su flexibilidad.

Bokuto se recostó a través de la espalda de Kuroo, ignorando sus refunfuños y protestas, mirando a Akaashi interrogantemente.

Akaashi sólo suspiro hacia ellos.

—Tenemos un juego que comenzará pronto.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima bajó cuidadosamente del autobús, buscando con la mirada inmediatamente por si ubicaba a aquella persona que no quería ver. Frunciendo sus labios, Tsukishima se adhirió al lado de Yamagichi, ignorando la mirada de sus amigos y mirando hacia el edificio de Fukurodani, bostezando de cansancio.

Él debió haber dormido en el camino hasta ahí, pero no pudo.

Sus pensamientos eran demasiado ruidosos como para permitirle dormir.

Tsukishima prácticamente pudo sentir la mirada fija del capitán de Nekoma sobre él, estrecha e intensa, esperando para saltar u atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Un estremecimiento subió por la columna de Tsukishima, otra ola de ansiedad asentándose en su estómago.

Difícilmente registró a Noya empujándolo con el grupo, luchando por simplemente ignorar aquella mirada pegada a su nuca. Ese campamento de entrenamiento sería un dolor en el trasero si tiene que lidiar con la sensación de ser acosado las 24/7.

Justo ahora, él realmente se sintió como un cuervo bebé.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima lo hizo. Un día había terminado, él pudo ir a tomar una ducha, y luego ir a dormir. Siempre que continuará con esa paz él podría evitarlo.

Podría evitar al capitán de Nekoma.

Definitivamente era exhaustivo, constantemente mantenía un ojo abierto por ese desordenado cabello, moviéndose lejos cuando el hombre estaba muy cerca, evitando el contacto visual cuando tenían partidos juntos y pasándolo velozmente antes de que pudiera comenzar algún tipo de conversación.

Era agotador, pero necesario para él.

No estaba listo para hablar.

Suspirando, dejó que la tensión se escurriera de sus hombros, relajándose mientras se acercaba más y más cerca de donde Karasuno descansaba durante su estancia en el campamento de entrenamiento.

— ¡Ah! Estás ahí, ¡espera un segundo!, ¡el chico de Karasuno! ¡Con los lentes!

Mierda.

Tsukishima se congeló, el terror llenando su pecho mientras se volteaba hacia aquella familiar voz.

— ¿Podrías bloquear para nosotros un ratito?

Tsukishima aspiró aire, mirando a Kuroo con ojos estrechos antes de mover su mirada al hombre junto a él. El retrocedió por un segundo, fijándose en la extraña expresión que el capitán de Fukurodani tenía plasmada en su cara.

La boca de Bokuto estaba ceñida y tambaleante, un ojo estaba completamente abierto mientras que el otro estaba prácticamente entornado y medio cerrado.

Era ridículo.

Tsukishima no hubiera podido guardarse su comentario incluso aunque lo hubiera intentado.

— ¿Necesitas cagar?

Fue una pregunta honesta.

Por supuesto con ánimos de ofender, pero honesta, al fin y al cabo.

La cabeza de Bokuto se enderezó con un chillido ofendido, apuntando a Tsukishima con enojo y gritando.

— ¡SABÍA QUE IBAS A ESTAR HABLANDO SOBRE MI CARA!

Tsukishima se congeló, sus ojos ampliándose a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar sus reacciones.

Él era...

Él no podía...

No podía soportar eso. Era demasiado. Sin embargo, claramente, se tenía que poner peor cuando una nueva voz se unió a ellos.

—Pido disculpas por él, es sólo que así luce cuando está intentando ocultar lo emocionado que está.

Las manos de Tsukishima estaban temblando.

Esto era demasiado. Demasiado. _Demasiado_. Los tres estaban frente a él, con miradas expectantes e intensas sobre su persona. Tsukishima hizo una respetuosa reverencia, sin ser capaz de mirarlos más.

—Yo...necesito irme. Si me disculpas.

Tsukishima no desperdició tiempo antes de salir volando de ahí.

Esto era demasiado.

Akaashi los miró fijamente después de que Tsukishima se retirara, girandose para darle una mirada decepcionada a Kuroo.

— ¿Qué pasó con esperar unos pocos días?

Kuroo hizo un sonido de "Hmmm", mirando a otro lado que no fuera Akaashi.

—Bueno, no lo arrinconé.

Akaashi sólo suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza y volteándose para irse.

—Iré a ducharme.

— ¿Qu…? Akaashi pero ¿qué hay sob…?

—No.

Bokuto gimoteó, después le dio una penetrante mirada a Akaashi y lo vio desaparecer más allá del conjunto de puertas. Se volteó y le dio a Kuroo una mala mirada.

—Esto es tú culpa y lo sabes.

Kuroo sólo gruño en respuesta.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima tomó más tiempo en la ducha de lo que pensó. Y para cuando él ya estaba saliendo, sus compañeros habían corrido como gotas de agua. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, a pesar de estar exhausto, Tsukishima sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño pronto.

Se vistió rápidamente, tirando de su chaqueta para bloquear el frío de las frías noches en Tokyo, caminando fuera de la zona de convivencia y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas contra un árbol. Huir probablemente no era la mejor estrategia, pero...él no podía manejar el haberse reunido con los tres juntos. Fue... Abrumador.

Además, parecía que él era el último en llegar. Tres son multitud, así que cuatro es obviamente mucho peor. Cuando era más pequeño puedo haber pensado que era emocionante, incluso especial, el tener tres almas gemelas, ¿pero ahora? Ahora sólo le parecía que no funcionaría.

Él era el último en unirse a eso. Él era mordaz y tranquilo. Mezquino, según muchas personas. Él no era necesario en cualquier dinámica que ellos ya tuvieran. Sólo lo arruinaría.

Tsukishima no estaba buscando salir con alguien, mucho _menos_ con tres personas, ¡él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería!

Estaba ahondando demasiado en eso. Él sólo... Ellos necesitaban hablar.

Tsukishima solamente necesitaba encontrar el coraje para ir con ellos otra vez.

Suspiró profundamente, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones deportivos, tomando unas pocas respiraciones más antes de volver a la habitación en la que dormiría.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tres días.

Han pasado tres días desde que Kuroo había hablado con Tsukishima.

Tres días desde que Tsukishima se había dado cuenta de que ellos tres eran sus almas gemelas.

Tres días desde que Akaashi ha estado fastidiado.

Ha sido un día desde que Bokuto había dejado de comer.

Eso era.

Akaashi no iba a dejar que otro día pasará así.

Respirando profundo, Akaashi caminó por la escuela, deteniéndose afuera del gimnasio en el que Karasuno debería estar practicando.

Caminó hacia adentro, e instantáneamente obtuvo la atención de todos.

Tal vez su irritación era más notable de lo que creía. El pequeño de anaranjado lucia espantado.

—Um, ¿podemos ayudarte Akaashi?

Akaashi volteó su cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en el vice capitán de grisáceo cabello.

—Ah, hola Sugawara-san. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, no sería irrespetuoso, incluso si estaba muy irritado— sí, de hecho necesito hablar con uno de sus jugadores, si me lo permites.

Suga levantó una ceja, mirando en dirección a Daichi antes de asentir hacia Akaashi.

—Por supuesto, ya estamos terminando el partido de todos modos, ¿a quién necesitas ver?, ¿es Daichi?

Akaashi sacudió su cabeza. Volteándose para entrecerrar sus ojos sobre unos cafés dorados.

—No. Tsukishima.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Akaashi-san.

Tsukishima se reunió con él en silencio, siguiendo a su superior por detrás hacia dónde diablos estuvieran yendo. Aclaró su garganta, intentándolo de nuevo.

—Akaashi-san.

Silencio, otra vez.

Ahora Tsukishima estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Akaashi-san, yo no…

Akaashi se dio la vuelta, mirando a Tsukishima con una calma desconcertante, por lo que Tsukishima cerró la boca e intentó no volver a hablar.

Akaashi suspiró, levantando sus manos hacia arriba y doblando algunos de sus dedos hacia atrás distraídamente, agrupando sus pensamientos.

—Tsukishima, yo quise dejarte solo hasta que vinieras a nosotros por tu cuenta. Kuroo arruinó eso y sé que te abrumamos con nuestra aparición tan repentina, pero... Han pasado días. Este campamento de entrenamiento casi termina y necesitamos hablar. Todos nosotros. Nos estamos presionando el uno al otro y Kuroo ha sido rudo con su equipo y Kenma está comenzando a cansarse de eso y Bokuto está deprimido nuevamente y no ha comido por un día entero…Esto es parte tú culpa por evitarnos. Ya he tenido suficiente. Fui paciente contigo, pero esto es ridículo y se nos está _saliendo de las manos_. Necesitas _hablar_ con nosotros. Y si no quieres nada de nosotros entonces necesitas _decírnoslo_.

Tsukishima frunció sus labios, la furia se edificaba en su pecho, sacudió sus hombros para contenerla.

—Sabes que no es fácil. Hablar con todos ustedes. Es... Un montón por aceptar. Cuatro personas es mucho, yo no... Yo, yo no estoy listo para…

—Tsukishima, _sé_ que no es fácil. También soy parte de esto, estoy lidiando con ello, se lo difícil que es todo esto, también se todas las probabilidades para que nuestra situación funcione. Sé que es complicado y sé que podrías no estar listo para eso, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que no sólo es sobre ti. Esto nos está afectando a TODOS nosotros. A algunos peor que a otros.

Akaashi respiró profundamente, levantando la mirada hacia Tsukishima con determinación.

—Necesitas hablar con nosotros y no voy a dejar que continúe otro día. Así que vamos, nos están esperando en el tercer gimnasio.

Akaashi se volteó y continuó caminando, satisfecho cuando escuchó los pasos de Tsukishima detrás de él.

Se disculparía por ser grosero después. Esto era demasiado importante.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio, Bokuto y Kuroo rodaban una pelota de voleibol entre ellos, Akaashi trataba de retomar el control del movimiento irritado de su ceja derecha, y Tsukishima tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Definitivamente esto no era lo que Akaashi tenía en mente cuando trajo a Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima podrías por fa…

—No quiero estar en una relación.

Kuroo y Bokuto se enderezaron bruscamente, Akaashi miró a Tsukishima con una ceja levantada.

—Está perfectamente bien que no quieras estar en una relación. Ser almas gemelas no significa que tengamos que salir, pero, a nosotros, tres de nosotros, nos gustaría conocerte. Queremos que seas parte de nuestras vidas.

Tsukishima frunció sus labios, inclinando la cabeza mientras pensaba. Eso...no sonaba tan mal. Ellos... Parecían estar de acuerdo con él, diciendo que no quería una relación. Así que... Tal vez esto no estaba tan mal. Tan complicado.

—Yo... ¿Es en serio?

Kuroo resopló, sus hombros se relajaron mientras sentía toda la tensión de esos últimos días finalmente irse lejos.

—Si hombre, _está bien_. Nosotros sólo...queremos conocerte. Tus palabras están escritas en nuestra piel y las nuestras en la tuya. Eres parte de nosotros, no se sentiría bien separarnos en malos términos.

Tsukishima suspiró, levantando la mirada y pestañeando hacia la persona cruzada con él, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Bokuto se sacudió sorprendido, jugueteando con el balón de voleibol entre sus manos y lanzándolo sin querer al otro lado de la cancha, los cuatro se quedaron viendo como rodaba lejos. Tragó saliva, mirando a Tsukishima con timidez.

—Yo, uh, está bien. Yo sólo... Quiero conocerte y... Y sé que dijiste que no quieres estar en una relación, pero...pero, uh, ¿te molestaría si... _nosotros_ estuviéramos saliendo?

Kuroo y Akaashi se paralizaron, mirando a Bokuto con los ojos bien abiertos antes de girarse hacia Tsukishima, con sus respiraciones atoradas en sus gargantas.

Tsukishima miró a Bokuto, confundido.

—Uh, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo haría? No me importa si alguno de ustedes está saliendo con alguien. Quiero decir, vamos a ser... ¿amigos? No me importa si mis amigos tienen citas.

Los tres miraron a Tsukishima con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ellos... Podían salir.

Finalmente habían encontrado a su cuarta alma gemela y preguntado por su consentimiento.

Tsukishima estaba bien _con eso_.

Akaashi sacudió su cabeza, empujando sus actuales pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza.

—Es-esperen, podremos hablar de esto después. Primero centrémonos en Tsukishima, sólo, vamos a hablar, ¿bien? Vamos a conocer un poco de cada uno por ahora.

— ¡Hey, hey Akaashi! ¿Podemos hablar durante la cena? ¡Estoy hambriento!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima suspiró exhausto, prácticamente tambaleando hasta su cama, sus labios se estiraron en el fantasma de una sonrisa, su teléfono agarrado holgadamente en su mano con tres números más en sus contactos.

Durante la cena le hicieron preguntas a diestra y siniestra, rara vez era capaz de empujar una cucharada de comida a su boca. Tres contra uno no era muy justo.

Sin embargo, eso fue...divertido. Honestamente, Tsukishima no estaba seguro de que "divertido" fuera la palabra correcta. Fue más ridícula que nada. Akaashi estaba bien, él era simplemente... Calmado. Alguien de quien Tsukishima podría ser amigo con facilidad.

Kuroo y Bokuto por otro lado. Ellos eran...escandalosos. Bokuto era un ruidoso entusiasta y Kuroo un bastardo presumido.

Pero...soportaron la insolencia de Tsukishima, apenas pestañeando cuando soltaba un comentario sobre el raro cabello de Kuroo o el extraño ulular que Bokuto hacia a veces.

Incluso fueron insolentes con él.

Fue un cambio agradable.

Tsukishima se detuvo cuando sintió a su celular vibrar, levantando una ceja cuando lo abrió y vio lo que era.

¿Un chat grupal?

¿En serio?

Suspirando, Tsukishima abrió el mensaje, bufando con lo que estaba escrito.

[Bokuto]: HEY HEY HEY TSUKKI! ¡TEN UNA BUENA NOCHE, TSUKKI!

[Kuroo]: SIIII TSUKKI! BUENAS NOCHES TSUKKI. TEN DULCES SUEÑOS, TSUKKI

[Yo]: Nunca debí haberles contado que Yamaguchi me llama así. Por favor, paren.

[Kuroo]: Aw vamos Tsukki! ¡Déjanos llamarte _Tsukki_ también! Piensa en eso como un paso para llegar a convertirnos en mejores amigos.

[Yo]: ¿Mejores amigos? ¿en serio? ¿Tienes 12?

[Kuroo]: En una escala del 1 al 10 amigo mío, gracias por el cumplido.

[Bokuto]: Wow hey Tsukki ¿dónde estoy yo en la escala del 1 al 10?

[Yo]: 4

[Kuroo]: 4

[Akaashi]: 4

[Bokuto]: Qu- akAAShI ¡¿AHORA TAMBIÉN TE UNISTE?!

[Kuroo]: Lol, Amigo, mira OBVIAMENTE estamos diciendo que tienes 444 fuera del 10.

[Bokuto]: lisblbgsethg broooooo

[Kuroo]: broooooooo

[Bokuto]: BROOOOOOO

[Yo]: ¿Por qué el universo decidió que USTEDES DOS serían mis almas gemelas? ¿Por qué no pudo ser sólo Akaashi?

[Kuroo]: ¡Aw Tsukki sabes que nos amas!

[Bokuto]: Si Tsukki simplemente somos tan geniales que no puedes netjbib;sau

[Yo]: ¿Murió?

[Kuroo]: Es una posibilidad.

[Akaashi]: Le quite a Bokuto su teléfono, vamos a ir a dormir. Dolor en el trasero Kuroo-san también deberías estar durmiendo. Le mandaré un mensaje a Yaku-san diciéndole que estas perturbando el sueño de otro equipo si no lo haces.

[Kuroo]: ¡OH! AKAASHI ¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS! ¡DEJA A YAKKUN FUERA DE ESTO!

[Akaashi]: Entonces ve a dormir.

[Yo]: Apoyo eso. Ya estoy en la cama, por favor déjenme dormir.

[Kuroo]: Ugh, ¡bien! Qué aburrido, ni siquiera son las 11 aún.

[Yo]: Hemos jugado partidos literalmente TODO el día. Además, ya sabes, tú no perdiste cada partido que jugaste. Mi todo se está muriendo.

[Kuroo]: Oh cierto. Debe apestar, apestar (1). Muy bien Tsukki me callaré. BUENAS NOCHES MOONSHINE! (2)

[Yo]: ¡No te ATREVAS a llamarme así!

[Akaashi]: Buenas noches moonshine. Por favor cállate Kuroo-san.

[Yo]: Confiaba en ti Akaashi.

Tsukishima gruñó, recostándose en la cama y lanzando su teléfono a un lado, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de paz cuando no vibró otra vez.

Moonshine.

Realmente esperaba que eso no se convirtiera en algo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bokuto agarró a Akaashi por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela, había una mirada intensa en su rostro que hizo a Akaashi abstenerse de preguntar porque lo estaba haciendo.

No fue hasta que vio a Kuroo esperando por ellos que lo entendió, con el inicio de su conversación con Tsukki corriendo de vuelta a su mente.

Podían salir ahora.

Kuroo se volteó cuando los vio llegando, con sus labios tornándose en una enorme y genuina sonrisa en lugar de su regular sonrisa burlona.

Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Bokuto se detuvo frente a Kuroo, dejando ir finalmente la muñeca de Akaashi después de sobarla unos segundos en disculpa. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entre ellos y sus hombros temblaban por la emoción contenida.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey Kuroo! Entonces ya estamos haciendo esto ¿verdad? ¡Kuroo, Akaashi! Vamos a salir ¡¿verdad?! Yo he…¡hemos esperado una eternidad! ¡Y…y Tsukishima dijo que estaba bien con eso! Él está bien con eso así que, así que... ¿Lo estamos? ¿Aún siguen queriendo?

Finalmente, Kuroo bufó, elevando una mano para correrla por su cabello de recién levantado, resplandeciendo hacia Bokuto y abriendo sus brazos.

— ¡Por supuesto, bro! ¡He querido besar esa cara de idiota tuya desde el primer Ohoho!

Bokuto se echó a reír, lanzándose a Kuroo y presionando sus sonrientes labios juntos desordenadamente, sin importarles que no era un muy buen beso. Ellos simplemente estaban felices de poder _hacerlo_ ahora.

Se apartaron el uno del otro, con brillantes sonrisas cuando se voltearon a mirar a Akashi, cada uno con un brazo hacia él.

— ¡Vamos Akaashi, ven aquí!

— ¡Si 'Kaashi! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Queremos besarte!

Akaashi empezó a caminar hacia ellos, fingiendo un molesto gruñido y sonriendo por sus risas. Tan pronto como estuvo los suficientemente cerca, Bokuto y Kuroo lo agarraron y lo aplastaron entre ellos. Akaashi rió, mirándolos y sonriendo.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

Bokuto y Kuroo se sintieron el uno al otro. Se agacharon juntos, presionando un beso a cada lado de los labios de Akaashi, y luego se echaron hacia atrás para reírse de su cara contrariada.

Akaashi únicamente resopló, elevándose para alcanzar a agarrarse de la parte posterior de ambas cabezas. Primero obligó a Bokuto a agacharse, presionando sus labios juntos en un corto besito antes de hacer lo mismo con Kuroo.

Los dejo ir, con las mejillas rojas mientras observaba las deslumbradas expresiones en las caras de sus novios.

Sus _novios_.

Bokuto y Kuroo se voltearon el uno hacia el otro, levantando sus manos hasta su pecho dramáticamente y suspirando.

—Akaashi acaba de…

— ¡Lo hizo, Bo!

— ¡Oh por dios, Kuroo!

—Lo sé Bo.

Akaashi gruñó, volteándose sobre sus talones y caminando de regreso hacia los gimnasios.

—Es muy temprano para que ustedes dos se pongan dramáticos con el otro.

Kuroo y Bokuto rieron detrás de él, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Pero Akaashi!

—Akaashi ¡tú nos amas!

Akaashi sonrió, volteando su cabeza para mirarlos.

—Lo hago, los amo.

Con eso él dejó a sus conmovidas figuras atrás, dando un paso adentro del edificio escolar y cerrando las puertas detrás de él, apoyándose en ellas y desplomándose en el suelo, presionando su roja cara entre sus rodillas.

Dios, acababa de admitir que los amaba.

Él nunca iba a oír el final de esto.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Bokuto]: ¡¿MOONSHINE?!

[Bokuto]: OOOOHHHH QUIERO ENTRAR EN ESTO ESTOY CAMBIANDO TU NOMBRE EN MI TELÉFONO TSUKKI

[Yo]: No lo hagas. Te bloquearé. A todos ustedes.

[Kuroo]: ¡No lo harás! ¡Nos quieres demasiado!

[Yo]: Mentiras.

[Akaashi]: Yo sólo me rendiría. Ellos te molestarán físicamente si no los dejar al menos textearte.

[Yo]: Tu sólo quieres llamarme Moonshine también.

[Akaashi]: Bueno

[Bokuto]: ¡No te preocupes Moonshine! ¡Moonshine es un apodo súper lindo!

[Yo]: Por favor no me llamen así en público. Sólo díganme Tsukki, prefiero Tsukki. Es menos demandante para mí

[Kuroo]: ¡Ohohoho sí! ¡Victoria!

[Bokuto]: ¡HOOT HOOT! (3)

[Yo]: El universo hizo una terrible elección.

[Akaashi]: Aprenderás a amarlos.

[Yo]: Si tú lo dices

[Me]: Así que no más de llamarme Moonshine ¿verdad? ¿Nunca?

[Kuroo]: ¡Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: Moonshine!

[Akaashi]: Moonshine. Solo será por mensaje, lo prometo.

[Yo]: Los odio a todos

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) Must suck to suck: debe apestar , apestar. No sé si se entendió xD aquí Kuroo hace referencia a que debe ser horrible ser tan malo.

(2) Moonshine: literalmente, claridad de Luna o brillo de luna. Ya saben, por qué Tsuki es luna. Peeeeero también significa bebida alcohólica ilegal, lo cual me mato de risa. Lo dejo en inglés, por qué en un futuro hay chistes con eso y en español no quedan.

(3) Hoot: ulular. Es el sonido que hacen las lechuzas y es un sonido que Bokuto tiene bien establecido en este fanfic. No hay manera de traducirlo, la forma más literal sería: ¡Ulula! ¡Ulula! Pero pues no. Aquí lo importante es cómo suena (:

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hahahahaha bueno no me odien y no se preocupen mis queridos amigos BokuAkaKuroTsukki. ¡TENGO UN PLAN! ¡VA A TOMAR UN TIEMPO!

Esto se va a volver las largo de lo que mi "solo un one-Shot" mente tenía planeado.

Es agonizante.

Así que de cualquier manera, si, TSUKKI ESTÁ AQUÍ Y EL QUIERE NO ROMO (Romance homosexual)

Muy bien entonces cuando vengan los mensajes de texto, voy a cambiar la forma de las letras en base a quien tiene la perspectiva mientras se mensajean.

La letra normal aquí es Tsukki.

Las _itálicas_ será de Akaashi, las **negritas** de Bokuto y las  subrayadas de Kuroo. Las pondré cuando sea relevante.

Así que como siempre, ¡por favor y déjenme saber si te gustó o lo odiaste!

Notas de la Traductora: Pues nada~ espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Si les gusto por favor dejen un review~ a mi y a lele nos encanta leerlos. Elproximo capitulo es mi favorito, así que espero traerselos pronto:D

Nos leemos!

Traduccion by: LaLa


	5. Maldito Akaashi

Créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Furudate el manda-anime y lele la historia

 _Lo único mío es la traducción. para la que tengo permiso._

Mil gracias a Zakki, por betear esto. Eres asombrosa.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Maldito Akaashi.

 _Notas de la autora: Okay, ME TOMÓ UNA ETERNIDAD PENSAR EN MALDITOS SOBRENOMBRES PARA AKAASHI._

 _COMO._

 _DÍAS._

 _ESTO HUBIRA PODIDO SER ACTUALIZADO MUCHO ANTES SI NO ME HUBIERA TOMADO POR SIEMPRE CON ESO._

 _PURRO* Y HOOTARO* FUE TAN JODIDAMENTE FÁCIL._

 _MOONSHINE._

 _KEIKEI_

 _¡HECHO!_

 _¿NICKNAMES PARA AKAASHI?_

 _JODER._

 _COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MIENTRAS ME VOY A GRITAR EN UNA ALMOHADA._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Tsukki! ¡Ven a bloquear para mí! ¡Hey hey heeey!

Tsukishima suspiró, levantando la vista desde donde estaba recogiendo sus cosas y mirando con desagrado a Bokuto, tanto por el apodo como por pedirle que participara en una práctica cuando no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—No.

—¿Qu...? ¡Vamos Tsukki! Todos mis compañeros de equipo se fueron y Kuroo está ocupado matando a Lev, así que ¿cómo podré practicar mis remates sino hay nadie bloqueándome?

—Entonces práctica tus saques.

—¡Pero Tsukki!

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, observando a Bokuto prácticamente desinflándose delante de él. Incluso su cabello lucia más blando. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Era eso posible?

—Tch. Bien. Sólo por un poco de tiempo.

Bokuto gritó, volviendo a la vida, su cabello volviéndose a izar y confundiendo a Tsukishima. ¿Él sólo estaba imaginando cosas, verdad?

—¡Vamos Tsukki! ¡Akaashi está esperando!

Tsukishima solamente rodó los ojos, siguiendo a Bokuto, quien saltaba de una forma feliz e impaciente. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía como para seguir saltando alrededor de esa manera? Era ridículo. Sólo verlo estaba agotando a Tsukishima.

Eventualmente llegaron al gimnasio donde Akaashi estaba esperando. Bokuto había intentado apresurar a Tsukishima para que caminara más rápido, pero en realidad eso sólo lo había hecho caminar más lento.

—Bokuto-san, llegas tarde.

—Lo sé Akaashi, pero Tsukk...

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Akaashi estaba esperando? Hubiera caminado más rápido.

—¿Qué? ¡Akaashi no! Está mintiendo, él estaba...

—Bokuto-san, es de mala educación culpar a otras personas. Por favor abstente de hacerlo de nuevo.

Bokuto gimió, arrugando la nariz cuando Tsukishima y Akaashi compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—¡No es justo! ¡No deberían conspirar contra mí de esa manera!

—¿Ohohoho? ¿Conspirar? Suena divertido, me apunto.

Bokuto se giró, sus ojos brillaban mientras corría hacia Kuroo y lo envolvía en un abrazo, levantándolo unos pocos centímetros del suelo y llevándolo más cerca de Akaashi y Tsukishima.

—¡Bro! ¡Están conspirando contra mí, haz que se detengan!

Kuroo se limitó a reír, palmeando la parte superior de la cabeza de Bokuto y sonriendo una vez que estuvo nuevamente sobre sus propios pies.

—Vamos chicos, no es justo intimidar al niño.

—¡SOY MÁS GRANDE QUE TODOS USTEDES!

Tsukishima resopló, llamando la atención de Kuroo y levantando una ceja.

—¿Asumo que me puedo ir ya que estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Lev?

Kuroo tarareó, dando un paso a un lado y señalando hacia una esquina del gimnasio. Tsukishima ni siquiera parpadeó cuando vio la silueta de Lev desparramada en el suelo.

—¿Necesitamos una pala?

—Hmmmmm… nah. No creo que esté muerto. Aunque podríamos necesitarla más adelante. Yakkun dijo que iba a pasar a relevarme del trasero de Lev.

Bokuto soltó una risita junto a ellos, apoyándose en Kuroo y empujándolo ligeramente.

—Jaja, amigo, dijiste trasero.

Kuroo parpadeó, de pie y en silencio durante unos pocos segundos andes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír, golpeando la espalda de Bokuto y acercándose hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron prácticamente pegadas, murmurando la palabra 'trasero' entre sí con acentos cada vez más horrendos.

Tsukishima estaba disgustado.

Se giró hacia Akaashi, mirándolo a los ojos y señalando a Kuroo y Bokuto.

—¿Siempre son así?

Akaashi sólo hizo una mueca.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que Tsukishima necesitó.

—Como Kuroo-san está aquí, ¿significa que me puedo ir?

Eso instantáneamente llamó la atención de Kuroo y Bokuto, y éste último saltó hacia adelante para enlazar su brazo con el de Tsukishima, ignorando la mirada que obtuvo por sus acciones.

—¡No Tsukki! ¡Bloquea para mí de todos modos! ¡Dos bloqueadores es mejor que uno! ¡Vamos Tsukki! ¿Por favor?

—Argh. Si sueltas mi brazo tal vez podría.

Bokuto instantáneamente lo hizo, saltando a un lado de la cancha y moviéndose con entusiasmo mientras los demás caminaban lentamente a sus posiciones.

Tsukishima ya podía decir que no sería sólo un poco de tiempo.

Suspirando, aceptó su destino y se posicionó al lado de Kuroo, doblando las rodillas mientras se preparaba para estar extra adolorido en la mañana.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **[Yo]: Moonshine stas dspirto?**

 **[Yo]: Moonshiiiiine**

 **[Purroo](1): Moonshiiiiiiiiine.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Alto, probablemente esté durmiendo.**

 **[MOONSHINE]: No, estoy despierto. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **[Yo]: HEY TSUKKI ESCABULLETE CON NOSOTROS**

 **[Purrroo]: ¡Vamos a salir a una noche en la ciudad!**

 **AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Sólo vamos a ir al minisúper. Tenemos permiso.**

 **[Yo]: Awww AkaaAASHHIiiIIII! Vamos! Queríamos ver si Tsukki se escabulliría con nosotros!**

 **[Purroo]: Boooooo.**

 **[Yo]: Booooooo**

 **[Yo]: AKAASHI ME LANZÓ UNA ALMOHADA!**

 **[MOONSHINE]: Obviamente la merecías. Y seguro, iré.**

 **[Yo]: HOOT HOOT (2)**

 **[MOONSHINE]: ¿Por qué?**

 **[Purroo]: Los búhos hacen hoot, Tsukki. Es el círculo de la vida.**

 **[MOONSHINE]: Akaashi-san, ¿dónde debo encontrarte?**

 **[Purroo]: ¡No sólo le preguntes a Akaashi! ¡Habla con nosotros Moonshine!**

 **[Yo]: Si Moonshine!**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: En el portón principal está bien.**

 **Me]: Correcto, te veré ahí en 5, Akaashi-san.**

 **[Purroo]: TSUKKI.**

 **[Yo]: TSUKKIIII**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¿Por qué quisieron venir al minisúper?

—¡Por bocadillos, Tsukki! ¿Por qué más vendríamos?

—De hecho venimos a comprar cinta, Bokuto-san.

—¡También bocadillos, Akaashi!

Bokuto sonrió ampliamente, moviendo sus dedos entre los de Kuroo, y agarrándose a él mientras se abrían camino por las oscuras calles de los suburbios de Tokio, tarareando una canción en voz baja que Tsukishima reconoció vagamente.

—Esa es... ¿Chica goma de mascar?

Bokuro sonrió, contoneando sus cejas hacia Tsukishima.

—¡Ella va pop pop pop pop pop pop!

Kuroo empujó a Bokuto, sonriendo mientras fácilmente se hacía cargo.

—¡Ella va pop pa la la pop pop!

Miraron a Akaashi expectantes, pero cuando él simplemente giró su cabeza ellos miraron a Tsukishima.

Tsukishima se les quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose acorralado. Realmente no esperaban que se les uniera ¿verdad?

—No.

—Aww Tsukki ¡vamos! ¡Canta con nosotros!

—No.

—¿No puedes cantar Tsukki? ¿Es por eso que siempre estás escuchando música? ¿Tu voz apesta y necesitas escuchar a alguien más para olvidar tus propias fallas?

—Yo no voy a cantar, Kuroo-san.

—Aw Tsukki, eso no es divertido. Se supone que debes cantar con nosotros.

—Dolor-en-el-trasero-Kuroo-san, estamos llegando al minisúper. Por favor no canten, es vergonzoso.

Kuroo llevó una mano a su pecho y se quedó sin aliento, ofendido; volviéndose hacia Bokuto escondiéndose con torpeza a su alrededor.

—Bo, ¿escuchaste eso?

—No te preocupes bro, ¡tienes una voz increíble!

Tsukishima resopló, acompasando su paso al de Akaashi.

—¿Cómo logras estar cerca de ellos sin volverte loco?

—Práctica. Junto con exposición prolongada, Tsukishima.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Kuroo!

—¡Feh! (3)

—¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada todavía!

Kuroo agitó perezosamente una mano hacia Bokuto, quien permanecía felizmente desparramado en su lugar bajo la sombra.

Dios, estaba demasiado caluroso.

—Kuroooooo.

—Bokutooooo.

—Hey hey Kuroo, deberías ir a comprarme una paleta de hielo.

—Jódete.

Bokuto graznó, pateando a Kuroo en la espinilla y girando para aplastarlo con su propio cuerpo.

Kuroo maulló, empujando a Bokuto e intentado rodar lejos de él.

—¡Bokuto quítate! ¡Estás todo sudado y asqueroso y hace demasiado calor para esto!

—¡Ve a comprarme una paleta de hielo!

—¡Ve a comprar tu propia paleta de hielo!

—¡Pero yo quiero que tú vayas a comprarla por mí! ¡Se un buen novio y provee para mí, Kuroo!

—¿Qué hay sobre ser buen novio y quitarte de encima? Mierda, ¡pesas Bokuto!

—Qu... ¡MALO!

Comenzaron una lucha libre sobre el pasto, riendo y empujando la cara del otro contra el rasposo pasto.

Así fue exactamente como Akaashi y Tsukishima los encontraron, Kuroo sentado sobre la espalda de Bokuto, con sus muslos presionando las caderas del de Fukurodani hacia abajo, empujando la cara de Bokuto en un pedazo de pasto y carcajeándose maniáticamente por encima de él.

Tsukishima se volvió hacia Akaashi con una ceja levantada, siguiéndolo después de que él simplemente se hubiera dado la vuelta y caminara a un lugar donde pudieran comer en paz.

Se dejó caer en un espacio con sombra, escuchando débilmente a Bokuto y Kuroo gritándose el uno al otro. Aparte de eso, era bastante tranquilo.

—Es diferente contigo aquí.

Tsukishima se tensó mientras se enderezaba, levantando la vista hacia Akaashi y chocando con su mirada.

Akaashi parpadeó, agitando su mano delante de él y sonriéndole a Tsukishima.

—No diferente-malo, no te preocupes. Sólo... es, ¿más divertido? Aguantas a Bokuto y Kuroo de una forma que yo realmente no puedo. Es refrescante para mí cuando tú saltas a sus payasadas y yo puedo sentarme y escuchar. Además, en realidad no pueden conspirar más contra mí desde que tienden a ponerte de mi lado.

Akaashi le dio una mordida a su comida, masticando cuidadosamente.

—Gracias, Tsukishima.

Tsukishima parpadeó, con la tensión yéndose lejos mientras inclinaba la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darnos una oportunidad.

Tsukishima se enderezó, sintiendo un pequeño aleteo de vergüenza en sus entrañas. Asintió una vez, sintiendo a Akaashi acercándose hacia él hasta que sus hombros estuvieron suficientemente cerca el uno del otro que se rozarían con el más mínimo movimiento que hicieran.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Kuroo]: ¡Te extrañamos Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: ¡Te extrañamos mucho Tsukki!

[Yo]: Literalmente me ACABO de ir. Si me volteo aún puedo ver sus siluetas.

[Kuroo]: ¡Exactamente! ¡Porque no podemos verte!

[Yo]: Correcto. Bueno, yo extraño a Akaashi-san.

[Akaashi]: Gracias.

[Bokuto]: QUE? TSUKKI SE SUPONE QUE TAMBIÉN DEBES EXTRAÑARNOS A NOSOTROS!

[Kuroo]: SÍ MOONSHINE, ESO NO ES JUSTO.

[Yo]: Estoy tratando de escuchar música ya saben.

[Kuroo]: Bueno, justo ahora estamos vertiendo nuestras almas y corazón en ti.

[Kuroo]: ¡Exigimos atención!

[Bokuto]: Sí!

[Yo]: Prefiero mi música.

[Kuroo]: ¡Qué malo Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: ¡Nuestros corazones duelen Moonshine!

[Kuroo]: ¡Moriremos de la angustia Moonshine!

[Yo]: Ok

[Yo]: ¿?

[Yo]: ¿Realmente murieron? Ha sido una hora muy pacífica. Es raro.

[Akaashi]: Sus teléfonos fueron confiscados hasta que la práctica termine. Estaban gritando demasiado. Nuestro entrenador y Yaku-san tuvieron suficiente.

[Yo]: Genial. Entonces te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.

[Akaashi]: Muy buen, cuídate. Disfruta tu música, Moonshine.

[Yo]: Ugh. Lentamente pierdes mi confianza, Akaashi-san.

[Akaashi]: Dudo eso.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _[Yo]: Tsukishima._

 _[Tsukishima MS]: ¿Sí?_

 _[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: Oh, le contestaste a AKAASHI al instante._

 _[Tsukishima MS]: Es Akaashi._

 _[Bokuto-san]: Sí bro, es Akaashi. No puedes simplemente ignorar a Akaashi._

 _[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: Es verdad. Okay. Continúa._

 _[Yo]: No estaba pidiendo permiso._

 _[Yo]: Tsukishima, ¿cuál es tu primer nombre?_

 _[Bokuto-san]: ¿Ohoho?_

 _[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: ¿Ohohoho?_

 _[Bokuto-san]: Vamos Tsukkiiiii, ¡no toma cuatro minutos escribir tu primer nombre!_

 _[Tsukishima MS]: Oh correcto. Le mandé un mensaje. Esa cosa que ustedes conocen. Mensajear. Fuera de los grupos de chat._

 _[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: ¿QUÉ? OYE, NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO NOOOOOOO DECIRNOS TAMBIÉN TU PRIMER NOMBRE, TSUKKI._

 _[Bokuto-san]: TSUKKI NOOOO, VAMOS POR FAVOR TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER TU PRIMER NOMBRE. TE DIRÉ EL MÍO POR FAVOR_

 _[Yo]: Te queda._

 _[Yo]: Oh, esperen, ese debía haber sido enviado a Tsukishima. En nuestra conversación. Esa donde sólo estamos los dos._

 _[Tsukishima MS]: Lol._

 _[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: Lo enviaste aquí a propósito. Eres tan malvado. Que malo._

 _[Bokuto-san]: Akaaashhhhiiiiii_

 _[Kei MS]: Juro que los bloquearé a ambos si no paran de enviarme mensajes. Sólo hablaré con Keiji por ahora._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: Ahora yo tengo una pregunta.

[Keiji]: ¿Hm?

[Kuroo]: PREGUNTA LO QUE QUIERAS, MOONSHINE.

[Bokuto]: LANZANOSLA TSUKKI.

[Yo]: ... Bien. ¿Por qué ustedes no llaman a los otros por su primer nombre?

[Kuroo]: Bueno, yo llamo a Bo Kou algunas veces.

[Yo]: No cuenta. Me refiero como, a todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no es algo regular?

[Keiji]: Oh, bueno, ¿solo acabó siendo más cómodo llamar al otro por su apellido? Tendemos a cambiarlo por el nombre de pila sólo en ciertos momentos.

[Yo]: Ah, muy bien.

[Kuroo]: Hey hey Tsukki. Como Akaashi puede llamarte por tu nombre de pila, ¿nosotros podemos?

[Bokuto]: ¡SÍ, sí! ¿Podemos?

[Yo]: Pff, primero deben averiguar cuál es.

[Kuroo]: *boquiabierto* ES UN RETO. LO PRESIENTO, BOKUTO.

[Bokuto]: CREO QUE LO ES KUROO

[Keiji]: Oh Dios.

[Yo]: Diviértanse.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: COMIENZA CON K.

[HOOTarou (4)]: COMO MI NOMBRE

[Moonshine]: Ugh. No.

[HOOTarou]: Grosero.

[Moonshine]: ¿Y?

[Yo]: … eso es todo lo que tenemos.

[Moonshine]: Bien.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **[Yo]: Tsukkiiii danos una pista!**

 **[MOONSHINE]: No.**

 **[Purroo]: ¡Vamos moonshine!** **¡¿Cómo se supone que nos haremos una idea si sólo sabemos UNA letra de tu nombre?!**

 **[MOONSHINE]: No es mi problema.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Tiene una E y una I.**

 **[Yo]: KEI?**

 **[Purroo]: Espera Bo, no puede ser tan fácil.**

 **[Purroo]: Es Akaashi.**

 **[Yo]: Bro, tienes razón.**

 **[Yo]: Probablemente son letras adicionales del nombre de Tsukki.**

 **[MOONSHINE]: BT(5) Keiji.**

 **[Purroo]: LO SABÍA.**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: Ugh, Moonshine vamos, sólo dínoslo. Mi cerebro duele.

[Moonshine]: Apesta ser tú.

[HOOTarou]: Bro, puedo ir y darte un masaje.

[Yo]: ¿Ohohoho? ¿Me darás un masaje en un lugar más divertido después, Bo?

[Moonshine]: NO puedes.

[Yo]: Bo, ¡dile donde vas a darme un masaje!

[HOOTarou]: ¡Su espalda!

[Moonshine]: Wow.

[Yo]: Bo.

[sOWLmate(6)]: Yo puedo darte un masaje en algún lugar divertido.

[Yo]: NO.

[HOOTarou]: AKAASHI LO REPONE.

[Moonshine]: ¿Le estás diciendo no a KEIJI?

[Yo]: No, no, no. Tú no lo entiendes.

[HOOTarou]: Akaashi nos destroza.

[Moonshine]: Realmente NO quiero saber.

[Yo]: NO, NO. ASÍ lo desearía pero no.

[HOOTarou]: Tuve que ir al quiropráctico después de dejar que Akaashi me diera un masaje.

[Yo]: No me pude mover en una hora y Bo tuvo que llevarme al quiropráctico.

[HOOTarou]: Llegué muy tarde para advertirle.

[sOWLmate]: En ambas ocasiones ellos me habían irritado.

[Moonshine]: Eres bastante aterrador, Keiji. Bueno, gracias por la advertencia.

[sOWLmate]: Gracias.

[Yo]: DE NADA.

[HOOTarou]: D NADA.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: Entonces resulta que Kenma también encontró a su alma gemela en el campamento de entrenamiento y él ACABA de decírmelo. Porque lo vi mandándose mensajes con alguien nuevo. DE CUALQUIER MANERA.

[Yo]: Fue muy grosero, yo le cuento todo.

[Yo]: TODO.

[Moonshine]: Ew.

[Yo]: No te pongas celoso, Tsukki.

[HOOTarou]: quién quién quién.

[Moonshine]: ¿De verdad?

[Yo]: Era ese setter de Karasuno.

[Moonshine]: Eso apesta para Kenma.

[HOOTarou]: ¿El que grita idiota todo el tiempo?

[Yo]: ¡Sí, ese! Y OHOSANTA MIERDA V-E-S(7)

[HOOTarou]: Hoo?!

[Moonshine]: wtf

[sOWLmate]: oh no.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **[Yo]: Kurooooo**

 **[Yo]: Bb regresa**

 **[Yo]: Pueden echarme toda la culpa a miiiiiiiiii**

 **[MOONSHINE]: Ugh. Bokuto. Alto.**

 **[Yo]: Han sido como 3 horas ¡dónde está!**

 **[MOONSHINE]: Sólo disfruta la tranquilidad.**

 **[Yo]: La tranquilidad es aburrida!**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Bokuto-san, disfruta la tranquilidad.**

 **[Yo]: Okay Akaashi!**

 **[MOONSHINE]: Wow, tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: En el próximo campamento de entrenamiento. Tienes que poner el miedo de Dios en ellos.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Soy Dios en este caso.**

 **[Yo]: Malo.**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: ES KEI. OH USTEDES, SON UNOS BASTARDOS

[Moonshine]: Ugh, sonlas 3 de la mañana,cállate.

[sOWLmate]: Kuroo, me voy a asegurar de que Bokuto remate un pelota en tu cara.

[Yo]: Shiiii, ¿siguen ahí, huh? Perdón perdón, vuelvan a dormir.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yo]: ¿Realmente te tomó tanto tiempo obtener mi nombre? Te fuiste por, como, 12 horas.

[Kuroo]: Bueno, Kenma estaba siendo difícil y no me daría el número de ese setter y él está como, CONSTANTEMENTE, pegado al teléfono así que tuve que ser muy ninja-y…

[Yo]: Le rogaste, ¿verdad?

[Kuroo]: ROGAR ES NINJA-Y

[Bokuto]: KKEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII

[Kuroo]: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ERA KEI TODO ESTE TIEMPO, USTEDES CHICOS APESTAN.

[Yo]: Ugh.

[Bokuto]: PODEMOS LLAMARTE KEI?

[Yo]: No.

[Kuroo]: ¡Tú dejas que Akaashi te llame Kei!

[Bokuto]: ¡Eso es favoritismo!

[Yo]: Así es.

[Kuroo]: Keeiiiiiii

[Bokuto]: KEEEIIIIIIIIIII

[Keiji]: Ellos sólo te molestarán más si no los dejas.

[Yo]: Bien.

[Kuroo]: Eso fue demasiado fácil.

[Bokuto]: HOOT HOOT

[Bokuto]: ¡Podemos usar a Akaashi como un arma!

[Keiji]: No.

[Kuroo] ¡Ni en sueños, Bokuto!

[Bokuto]: HAHAHA

[Yo]: ¿Me arrepentiré de esto?

[Keiji]: Sí.

[Kuroo]: Sí.

[Bokuto]: PROBABLEMENTE SÍ.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **[Yo]: Heyheyhey Tsukki, ESPERA KEEIIIIII**

 **[KEIKEI]: ¿Qué?**

 **[Yo]: Olvidé decírtelo antes pero puedes llamarme Koutarou! Si quieres. Bokuto es genial también.**

 **[Purroo]: ¡Ohoh y puedes llamarme Tetsurou!**

 **[KEIKEI]: ... Debo asumir que si me dicen eso ambos quieren que los llame por su primer nombre.**

 **[Yo]: Bueno, así es.**

 **[Purroo]: Yup.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Ellos realmente quieren que lo hagas. Compartieron sus fantasías conmigo.**

 **[Yo]: AKAAAASHIIII NO SE SUPONE QUE ÉL SEPA ESO**

 **[Purroo]: ¡TRAICIÓN!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Eso es ligeramente perturbador.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Bien.**

 **[Yo]: HOOT HOOT**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Koutarou]: Keeeiiiii ¿Casi estás aaaaaquiiiii?

[Yo]: No.

[Tetsurou]: MENTIRAS Y CALUMNIAS.

[Tetsurou]: Vi a tu autobús deteniéndose.

[Koutarou]: EN MI CAMINO.

[Yo]: Esto es exactamente lo que no quiero. ¿Qué hacen esperándonos? Sabemos nuestro camino.

[Tetsurou]: ¿No puedo pararme aquí y esperar a que mi pequeño Moonshine llegue después de tanto tiempo sin verle?

[Yo]: No.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, empujando su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo y dándole una mirada fija al grupo que se observaba haciéndole movimientos con la mano en señal de saludo a través de la ventana.

—¡KEIIIII!

—¡KEIKEIIIIII!

Iba a matarlos.

Tsukishima se bajó del autobús, evitando rotundamente a Kuroo y Bokuto, y caminando hasta un divertido Akaashi.

—Keiji.

—Es bueno verte, Kei.

Se alejaron juntos, dejando a Kuroo y a Bokuto atónitos detrás de ellos, con sus brazos abiertos de par en par para un abrazo que nunca llegó.

Kuroo se volvió hacia Bokuto, mientras Bokuto se volvía hacia él.

—¿Ohoho?

—Ohohoho.

Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro, negándose a dejarlos caer sin obtener primero un abrazo ¡No estaban dispuestos a acaparar la derrota tan fácilmente!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Nunca pensé que sería Keiji quien tuviera el más grande apetito de todos ustedes.

Tsukishima masticaba cuidadosamente un bocado de su comida, notando la... Muy generosa porción de Akaashi. Realmente no lo había notado antes.

Akaashi simplemente hizo un ruido de aceptación, dándole mordidas a las dos bolas de arroz en sus manos, mirando fijamente a Bokuto cuando éste se acercó más, como si fuera a robarle un bocado de su comida.

—Keiji es un pozo sin fondo. La primera vez que le compré su comida, él ordenó como dos combos jumbo. Y estaba siendo modesto. Hoy en día él ordena com cosas diferentes.

Kuroo se giró para sonreírle socarronamente a Tsukishima, mirando sobre él a Akaashi.

—No te preocupes Akashi ¡te amo a pesar de que me dejas en la ruina todo el tiempo!

—Tú te ofreces a pagar, Kuroo-san.

—Bueno, eso es cierto pero...

—Obviamente es tu culpa estar quebrado Tetsurou. Conscientes demasiado a tus novios.

Akaashi golpeó el hombro de Tsukishima, haciéndolo girarse para encontrarse con un par de dos miradas similares.

¿Qué carajos?

—¿Le enseñaste tu mirada a Koutarou?

—No.

—¡Es cosa de búhos!

—No le digas a Kuroo-san que nos consiente mucho.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo adoramos!

—Awwwww bueno, ¡yo adoro consentirlos chicos!

Bokuto sonrió felizmente, Akaashi mascó su último bocado de las hojas de arroz y murmuró un sonido muy aburrido que sonó a: "Yaaaay".

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Todos ustedes son ridículos.

—No te preocupes, Kei ¡también te consentiré a ti!

—Quiero un nuevo par de audífonos.

—¿Qu...? De ninguna manera, tus audífonos actuales ya parecen nuevos y CAROS.

—Sólo costaron dos mi...

—¿DOS MIL?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Hey hey hey, KeiKei!

Tsukishima suspiró, girándose para mirar fijamente a Bokuto.

—¿Acabas de llamarme así?

—¿KeiKei?

—Sí.

—¡Por supuesto KeiKei!

Bokuto rio, extendiendo la mano hacia Tsukishima pero deteniéndose antes de que hicieran contacto, sacando un tranquilo 'oh' de sus labios.

—De hecho, ¡vine a preguntarte algo! ¡Hey Keikei!

—... ¿Sí?

—¿Te importa si somos empalagosos contigo?

Tsukishima parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza, confundido por la pregunta.

—¿Empala... goso?

—Sí, como, ya sabes. ¡Empalagoso!

—¿Qué?

—¡Empalagoso!

Suspirando, Tsukishima se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Koutarou, vas a tener que explicar lo que eso significa.

—Wow. Pobre, pobre niño desvalido.

Tsukishima lo fulminó con la mirada, Bokuto se echó a reír antes de deslizarse junto a él.

—Quiero decir, ¿te importa si te toco? Como, causalmente. Platónicamente. Abrazos, sostener tu mano y acurrucarse y...

—Lo entiendo, Koutarou.

—¿Y tu respuesta?

Tsukishima vaciló, apretando la botella de agua con fuerza entre sus manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Yo... solo, no en público. Y avísame antes de hacer nada.

Bokuto resplandeció, sonriendo tan ampliamente que a Tsukishima le dolieron las mejillas de sólo mirarlo.

—¡Claro Keikei! ¡Tampoco temas decirnos si es incómodo para ti! ¡Queremos asegurarnos de que te sientas cómodo, ya sabes!

Tsukishima hizo un ruido de aceptación, inclinándose ligeramente en confirmación.

—Okay. Ahora tengo que volver a entrenar, Keikei pero ¿te veo en el almuerzo? ¿En el lugar habitual?

Tsukishima asintió, viendo a Bokuto correr antes de voltearse hacia donde su propio equipo estaba jugando en la cancha. Notó a Yamaguchi mirándolo, con sus ojos centellando y una deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba claro que había estado escuchando su conversación con Bokuto.

Tch.

—Cállate Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi rio, volviendo la cabeza para ver como Hinata recibía una pelota con el rostro. De nuevo.

—¡Lo siento Tsukki!

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Tsukishima fue cambiando adentro y afuera del partido tres veces antes de que Yamaguchi volviera a hablar.

—¿Oye, Tsukki?

—Mn.

—¿Te diviertes?

Tsukishima bajó la mirada hacia Yamaguchi, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y levantando una ceja.

—¿Diversión?

—Sí. Con Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san y Akaashi-san.

—... Mmm, ellos son... ruidosos. El tiempo pasa de manera diferente cuando están cerca.

Tsukishima lo dejó así, moviéndose. Dio unos pasos de vuelta a la cancha y haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa de deleite de Yamaguchi.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Texto regular- Tsukishima POV

Texto en cursiva- Akaashi POV

Texto en negritas- Bokuto POV

Texto subrayado- Kuroo POV

...•••...

(1) Purroo: me encanta el juego de palabras aquí. Purr es ronronear. Y va con Kuroo porque nuestro amado capitán va en Nekoma. Esto no necesita más explicaciones.

(2) Hoot= ulular. Creo que ya lo había explicado en capítulos anteriores, pero en inglés así se le dice al sonido que hacen los búhos, Hoot. Y es una especie de festejo para Bokuto. Algo así como el '¡Hip hip hurra!' No tiene sentido cambiarlo al español.

(3) La expresión de disgusto o desagrado, expresión que transmite la desaprobación.

(4) Volvemos a la aclaración de que Hoot es ulular. Aquí Kuroo sólo cambia Kou por Hoot. Y en español no tendría sentido. Pensé en cambiarlo por Buhotaro (?) pero no xD Sólo disfrútenlo como está.

(5) BT- buen trabajo. Estaba así en el original, así que lo dejé.

(6) sOWLmate. Soulmate (sin la w) es almas gemelas. Y la parte en mayúsculas (OWL) es búho. Es un juego de palabras intercalando ambas palabras. Porque la pronunciación es parecida.

(7)V-E-S significa vuelvo en seguida. En inglés originalmente dice BRB que es be right back.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Okay así que aquí vamos. Estoy planeando unirme a la semana BoKuroo, la cual comienza el primero de abril así que no tendré el próximo capítulo hasta, como... ¿una semana y media desde hoy? No más de dos semanas trataré súper duro de tenerlo muy rápido. Tal vez si me las arreglo para escribir mis fics BoKuroo, rápido estaré disponible para actualizar esto más pronto._

 _(Esto fue en abril lol)_

 _En fin, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo! Gemía de frustración mientras lo escribía. Déjenme saber cómo estuvo y cualquier cosa que quieran ver en capítulos futuros, y veré que pudo hacer._

NdT: No tengomucho que decir. Simplemente adore cuando Akaashile agradece por darles una oportunidad. Fue hermoso. Este cap tiene muchos juegos de palabras y fue un dolor de cabezatraducir y decidir cuales dejar (como los Nicknames) pero bueno, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Gracias a: Hinata Yo, Moonshine, Harley Allen, Meredith cho, Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K, riKuroo, Fairy-Osphim, Fernanda Sofia, Pau-chanFujitsu y Dino-san. Como traductora sus reviews son lo unico que recibo a cambio y adoro leerlos C:

Nos leemos pronto con Pings!


	6. Perdón si esto tomó una eternidad

Capítulo 6: Perdón si esto tomó una eternidad~

...•••...

Notas de la autora: Me disculpo por el retraso en esto. Tuve una decaída con mi escritura y necesité un montón de gritos para poder salir de eso.

Ahora, una pequeña advertencia sobre el capítulo. Si no vas al corriente con el manga ¡hay spoilers en este capítulo!

También hay una mención de sangre en este capítulo, así que por favor mantente alejado si tienes algún tipo de trauma con eso. No es nada excesivo.

...•••...

—Sabes, no gasté un montón de dinero en un tren a Tokio solo para lidiar con sus disparates.

Tsukishima estaba parado en la entrada de la sala de estar de Akaashi, observando el enorme fuerte de almohadas y mantas debajo del que Kuroo y Bokuto actualmente estaban acurrucados, un gato acostado elegantemente sobre la manta que estaba arriba de ellos.

Akaashi solo se encogió de hombros a su lado, entrando hacia su sala de estar, agachándose para entrar al fuerte y sentándose sobre la espalda de Bokuto, quien ni siquiera pestañeó por el peso repentino.

—En realidad, esto es demasiado domestico para ellos. Esta vez no los dejé arrastrar mi colchón.

Bokuto levantó su cara, donde antes la reposaba en el trasero de Kuroo, resplandeciendo hacia Tsukishima.

—¡Hey hey hey KeiKei!

Kuroo levantó una mano, con su cara aún presionada en una colección de almohadas.

—Hey mnnshmnn.

Tsukishima suspiró, dejando su bolso en una esquina del piso y tomando asiento en el sofá.

Akaashi inmediatamente levantó su cabeza como un latigazo, estrechando los ojos hacia Tsukishima y apuntando al lugar vacío en el fuerte junto a él.

—Kei.

—Keiji.

—Kei.

—Keiji.

—¡Koutarou!

—¡Tetsumouw!

—Meow~

Todos se quedaron quietos, Kuroo fue el primero en romper el silencio cuando se empezó a reír sobre sus almohadas, Bokuto no se quedó atrás.

Akaashi solo sonrió con diversión, Tsukishima le puso los ojos en blanco a todos ellos.

Suspirando, Tsukishima se levantó de su asiento de mala gana, caminando hacia el fuerte y deslizándose en el espacio vacío al lado de Akaashi, mirando hacia abajo al desordenado cabello que descansaba justo frente a sus piernas.

—¿Cómo es que si quiera puedes respirar?

Kuroo comenzó a murmurar contra de sus almohadas, Tsukishima inmediatamente suspiró y lo ignoró. No podía encontrarle ningún sentido a lo que Kuroo estaba diciendo de todos modos.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a ver?

Kuroo detuvo su murmullo, dejando escapar un ruido ofendido cuando fue hecho a un lado, pero Tsukishima solo lo ignoró.

—¡Puedes escoger la primera película KeiKei! Todas las películas de Akaashi están en esos estantes.

Tsukishima se levantó, complacido por ser quien escogería lo primero que verían. Rápidamente escaneó sus opciones, su mirada localizando al instante una de sus favoritas. Jalándola fuera del estante, Tsukishima se adelantó y puso el disco en el sistema del dvd de Akaashi, sentándose una vez más en su lugar junto Akaashi.

Akaashi agarró con pereza el control, saltándose todos los comerciales y levantando una ceja cuando llegó al menú de la película.

—¿Jurassic Park?

Kuroo finalmente levantó su cabeza, girándose hacia la pantalla y sonriendo.

—¡Buena elección, Moonshine!

—¡Sí, KeiKei!

Tsukishima resopló, agarrando una de las almohadas de Kuroo y, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas sobre el robo, la abrazó contra su pecho.

—¡Hey Moonshine! ¿Puedo poner mi cabeza en tu regazo? Eso me dejará ver mejor la televisión.

—No.

—¡Aw! ¡Vamos Kei!

—No.

—¿Por favooooooor?

Tsukishima suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarrando otra almohada, presionándola en su regazo y volviendo su mirada a la televisión, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión encantada de Kuroo.

Kuroo se precipitó a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tsukishima, arrastrándose hasta que pudo ver la pantalla y riendo cuando Bokuto se quejó porque su almohada se había ido lejos de él.

—¿Ya extrañas mi trasero, Bo?

—¡Era cómodo! ¡devuélvemelo!

—¿Podrían dejar de ser asquerosos? Estoy intentando v...

—¡Pero KeiKei! No lo entiendes, era bastante blandito y...

—Bokuto-san, eso no es algo que necesite...

—¡Gracias Bo! El tuyo es bastante agradable tam...

—¡Cállense y déjenme ver el Apatosaurio!

...•••...

La noche terminó volviéndose un maratón de las películas de Jurassic Park, complaciendo a Tsukishima inmensamente.

Nadie había planeado quedarse despierto durante cuatro películas, así que cuando Jurassic World terminó, todos estaban desparramados en el fuerte de almohadas, a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Tsukishima gruñó, rodando lejos de donde había terminado, recostado sobre el estómago de Bokuto.

Bokuto gimió quejándose, estirándose a ciegas y agarrando a Tsukishima por su playera, tirando de él para que se recostara en la manta de al lado.

—KeiKei, noooo. Quédate. Duerme. Ugh.

Tsukishima se frotó los ojos, dándole un manotazo a la mano de Bokuto y gruñendo.

—Me quiero cambiar, y si piensas que dormiré en una pila con ustedes aquí en la sala tendrán otra cosa a cambio.

Akaashi asomó su cabeza detrás de Bokuto, mirando adormilado hacia Tsukishima.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo. Estos dos pueden dormir en el suelo.

Kuroo profirió un sonido de queja desde atrás de Tsukishima, girándose cerca hasta que estuvo presionado contra él.

—¡Akaashi, eso no es justo! ¡Deja que todos durmamos en tu cama!

—No, se romperá.

—Mentiras y difamación. Ya hemos cabido antes.

—Eso era con tres, no cuatro. Tú y Bokuto-san dormirán en el suelo.

—¡Objeción!

—Denegada.

Kuroo y Bokuto gimieron juntos, haciendo que Akaashi y Tsukishima pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—¡Akaashiiiii! ¡Entonces al menos vamos a dormir en el fuerte!

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, arrojándole una almohada a Bokuto.

—¿Por qué dormiría aquí cuando puedo compartir una cama con Keiji?

Bokuto se quedó callado, chasqueando su lengua mientras pensaba.

—Uh... porque ¿puedes dormir con todos nosotros? Una gran pila de nosotros acurrucados. O no una gran pila de nosotros acurrucados si no te quieres acurrucar.

—¡Yo me acurrucaré contigo, bro!

—¡Kuroooo!

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, agarrando una de las almohadas cerca de él y poniéndola debajo de su cabeza, con un suspiro de derrota.

—Como sea. Discutir con ustedes es demasiado trabajo.

Bokuto dejó salir un ulular emocionado, apretándose cerca de Tsukishima pero rápidamente haciendo una pausa.

—Eh... ¿KeiKei?

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo ser cariñoso contigo?

Tsukishima lo pensó, ignorando como sus tres almas gemelas lo estaban mirando, esperando una respuesta.

—... Solo no me sofoques. Um. Puedes... ¿sostener mi mano? Y... pequeños toques.

Bokuto inmediatamente resplandeció, asintiendo con fuerza y estirándose para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Tsukishima, Akaashi rodeó la cintura de Bokuto, dejando descansar su mano sobre la muñeca de Tsukishima. Kuroo estiró el brazo, dejándolo descansar alrededor de la cadera de Kei mientras se aseguraba de que su parte delantera no tocará la espalda del rubio.

—Kei, ¿así está bien?

Tsukishima vaciló, sus músculos tensos mientras procesaba la posición en la que estaba.

—Yo... um, ¿claro? Sí. Estoy bien. Solo... denme un momento.

Okay. Bokuto estaba sosteniendo su mano, la mano de Akaashi estaba sobre su muñeca. Y la de Kuroo alrededor de su cadera. Eso estaba... bien. No era... abrumador. Ninguno de ellos estaba presionado contra él así que... sí. Tsukishima estaba bien.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Tsukishima finalmente se relajó, cerrando sus ojos y descansando cómodamente contra su almohada.

—Estoy bien.

Tsukishima no lo vio, pero Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo le sonrieron con cariño.

...•••...

Akaashi fue el primero en despertar a la tarde siguiente. No porque quisiera, no, fue porque Kuro decidió ser una mierda y saltar sobre su rostro.

Akaashi apartó a Kuro de un manazo, gruñendo por la luz del día pero negándose a abrir los ojos. Kuro maulló con rabia por la oreja de Akaashi, comenzando a golpear impacientemente la mejilla de Akaashi con su patita, echándose hacia atrás y luciendo completamente inocente cuando Akaashi sucumbió a abrir sus ojos para mirar a su gato.

—Kuro...

—¿Mew?

Akaashi suspiró, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su sala de estar, fijando su mirada lentamente en los tres que seguían durmiendo a su lado.

Sus labios tirando en una sonrisa casi inmediatamente.

Tsukishima casi estaba completamente envuelto entre Bokuto y Kuroo. Su cabeza estaba metida entre el cuello de Bokuto mientras éste tenía su cara presionada contra el cabello de Tsukishima. El brazo de Bokuto estaba enredado alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima, su mano descansando en la espalda de Kuroo, una pierna metida entre las de Tsukishima y su pie atrapado entre los tobillos de Kuroo. Tetsurou tenía un brazo alrededor de la cadera de Tsukishima, un lado completamente presionado contra la espalda de Kei, un lado de su cara presionada contra la parte trasera del cuello de Tsukishima mientras que del otro lado tenía una almohada.

Era una imagen adorable.

Akaashi buscó su teléfono, abrió la aplicación de la cámara tan pronto como lo encontró y tomó una foto de ellos tres, sonriendo mientras la ponía como su fondo de pantalla.

Bueno, ya podía comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

...•••...

—¡Akaashi! ¿¡Por qué!?

Akaashi apartó la mirada, moviéndose con rigidez y vertiéndole la comida a Kuro, poniéndola en el suelo para que su impaciente gato comiera.

—Yo... pensé que podría hacerlo esta vez.

Kuroo resopló, mirando hacia abajo a la roca carbonizada que se suponía debía ser un panqueque.

—Por favor solo déjame cocinar a mí.

Akaashi resopló, acariciando a Kuro mientras comía su comida.

—Bien.

Bokuto se estaba riendo contra la barra de la cocina, Tsukishima reía disimuladamente detrás de su mano mientras veía la destrucción que Akaashi había creado.

Honestamente, había sido un poco sorprendente haberse levantado con el aroma de la comida quemada. Tsukishima originalmente había pensado que fue Bokuto, o incluso Kuroo. Pero no, ellos habían estado durmiendo junto a él, sacudiéndose al levantarse justo como él había hecho por la alarma de incendios en toda la casa.

Tsukishima no pensaba que sería el peor cocinero de ellos cuatro. Pero bueno, él no era mucho mejor. Aún quemaba huevos. Aunque Akaashi estaba en un nivel completamente diferente a lo terrible.

Tsukishima se acercó a un molde para muffins dejado de lado, mirando a escondidas su contenido y arrugando la nariz.

—¿Keiji? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? Está... burbujeando. Y es púrpura.

—Estaba tratando de hacer muffins.

—No creo que la mezcla debería estar burbujeando como hace ahora, incluso antes de ponerla en el horno.

—No es así... Acaba de salir del horno. Estuvo ahí durante una hora.

Tsukishima se alejó del molde, aclarando su garganta y tomando asiento sobre la barra de la cocina.

Kuroo suspiró desde donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor.

—... entonces voto para que comamos afuera y limpiemos esto más adelante. Cuando estemos más despiertos.

Bokuto se animó ante la mención de comer fuera, girando y lanzándose sobre la puerta principal.

—¡Quiero comer en la panadería de la esquina!

Akaashi siguió a Bokuto, murmurando algo sobre el café.

Kuroo resopló, mirando a su alrededor y agarrando su cartera, indicándole a Tsukishima que se levantara.

—¡Vamos Moonshine! ¡Es tiempo de enseñarte la mejor panadería en Tokio!

Tsukishima se levantó de su asiento, enarcando una ceja.

—Creo que sería discutible el llamarla la mejor panadería de Tokio si está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡Silencio Kei! ¡Solo espera a que lo pruebes! ¡Nunca vas a volver a querer otra cosa!

...•••...

—¡Mierda!

—¡Te lo dije Moon-OW! ¡¿Akaashi!?

—Kuroo-san, se supone que no tienes permitido decir ese nombre en público, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, correcto. Lo siento, Kei.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, metiendo otro pedazo de pastel de fresa en su boca.

Bokuto rio junto a él, señalando a Kuroo con su pan de melón.

—¡Mugiste como una vaca, Kuroo!

Kuroo le sacó la lengua a Bokuto, girándose hacia Tsukishima y levantando una ceja.

—¿Realmente deberías estar comiendo pastel como desayuno, Kei?

—¿Qué tal si no juzgas mi elección en alimentos y yo no juzgo tu elección de usar esos pantalones cortos con esa playera?

Kuroo llevó una mano hasta su pecho, ofendido, apoyándose sobre Akaashi con un jadeo seco.

—Como se atreven...

—Y esas sandalias.

—Qu... ¡Akaashi! ¡No tú también!

—¡No te preocupes bro! ¡Al menos tus piernas lucen increíbles!

—Bokuto ¡hombre en este momento te amo tanto!

...•••...

 _[Yo]: Moonshiiinne, ¡vuelveeeeeee!_

 _[Moonshine]: ¿Esto se convertirá en algo regular? ¿Ustedes mandándome mensajes cada vez que me ACABO de ir?_

 _[HOOTarou]: Es porque te extrañamos al segundo en que te vas KeiKei._

 _[Moonshine]: Aparentemente._

 _[Moonshine]: Aún tenemos un campamento de entrenamiento. Pueden ser pacientes._

 _[Yo]: ¡Es muy lejos Moonshine! ¡Queremos que vuelvas a nuestros brazos!_

 _[sOWLmate]: Oh, hablando de eso._

 _[sOWLmate]: [Mensaje multimedia]_

 _[Yo]: Mierda, ¡lucimos adorables!_

 _[Moonshine]: BÓRRALO._

 _[HOOTarou]: AkaashhiIIII CUANDO TOMASTE ESTO._

 _[sOWLmate]: Cuando me levanté, justo antes del desastre con el desayuno._

 _[sOWLmate]: Es mi fondo de pantalla._

 _[Yo]: Ahora también es mi fondo de pantalla._

 _[HOOTarou]: ¡El mío también!_

 _[Moonshine]: Bórralo._

 _[sOWLmate]: No._

 _[Yo]: ¡No!_

 _[HOOTarou]: ME NIEGO._

 _[Moonshine]: Ugh. Por favor nunca se lo muestren a nadie. Nunca. En nuestras vidas._

 _[Yo]: ¡Trato!_

 _[sOWLmate]: No lo estaba planeando._

 _[HOOTarou]: Okay!_

 _[Moonshine]: Todos ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza._

...•••...

—Hey Tsukki, ¿qué estás mirando en... Eres tú? ¿Esos son Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san?

Tsukishima se sacudió, lanzando su celular a través de su habitación y girándose hacia Yamaguchi, mirando hacia su lugar.

—...

—...

—... Cállate Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi frunció los labios, luchando por no reírse.

—¡L-lo siento Tsukki!

Tsukishima resopló, moviéndose a través de su habitación para recuperar su teléfono, apagarlo y ocular la imagen que Akaashi había enviado unas pocas horas antes.

De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo los pasos de Yamaguchi se habían vuelto tan silenciosos?

...•••...

 **[Yo]: KeiKeeiiiiiii por qué tienes que vivir en Miyagi!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Um. Porque vivo aquí.**

 **[Yo]: ¡Ven a vivir a Tokio!¡Ven a Fukurodani!**

 **[Purroo]: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ven a Nekoma!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Si me mudara a Tokio no iría a ninguno.**

 **[Yo]: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces a dónde irías!?**

 **[KEIKEI]: ¿Cualquier lugar en el ustedes no estén?**

 **[Yo]: ¡Peropero Akaashi está en Fukurodani!**

 **[Purroo]: Eso es sucio Bo, tirando la tarjeta de Akaashi.**

 **[Yo]: Todo es válido en la guerra de KeiKei**

 **[KEIKEI]: Estaría feliz de verlos pelear a muerte. Fukurodani sigue estando fuera porque tú vas ahí. Lo siento Keiji.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Comprensible.**

 **[Yo]: Akaashi ¡se supone que debes ayudarme a ganar a KeiKei!**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Imposible.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Tal vez Nohebi.**

 **[Yo]: Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Aquí estamos.**

 **[KEIKEI]: ¿Qué?**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Espera.**

 **[Purroo]: Tsukishima Kei, nunca te atrevas a poner un pie en territorio de Nohebi, juro por todo lo sagrado que LO LAMENTARÁS. Ellos están PODRIDOS y juegan sucio, especialmente DAISHOU, ese bastardo; juro que cada vez que veo a ese tipo solo quiero golpearle la cara. No Kei, NO LO HAGAS.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Wow.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: A Kuroo-san no le gusta Nohebi.**

 **[Purroo]: UGH. LO ODIO.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.**

 **[Yo]: ¡No te preocupes Kuroo! ¡Puedes ganarle a esas serpientes en cualquier momento!**

 **[Purroo]: DEMONIOS, CLARO QUE PUEDO.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Por suerte para ti, no me voy a mudar de todos modos.**

 **[Yo]: Aaaawwww pero KeiKei!**

 **[KEIKEI]: No.**

...•••...

—Eres un idiota.

Kuroo graznó ofendido desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna mientras Akaashi trataba de detener la hemorragia en su rodilla.

—Bueno, Kei tiene cierta razón.

—¡Akaashi!

Tsukishima rodó los ojos, parándose al lado de un Bokuto inquieto.

—No entiendo el porqué te rehúsas a usar rodilleras. Éste desastre sangriento no habría pasado si las usaras, ¿sabes?

—¡No me gustan! ¡Restringen mis movimientos!

—¡Constantemente estás recibiendo y lanzándote por el balón! ¡Debes usarlas!

—¡No me gustan!

Tsukishima se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, suspirando.

—Como sea. Deberíamos llevarte con los entrenadores o las mánager para que puedan curarte.

Kuroo miró hacia su rodilla ensangrentada, haciendo un sonido al subirla y moviéndose para levantarse, siseando inmediatamente ante la repentina oleada de dolor que lo recorrió con el pequeño movimiento.

Mierda.

Kuroo gruñó, levantando un brazo hacia Bokuto quien inmediatamente reaccionó, agachándose para que Kuroo pudiera envolver el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Bokuto se puso de pie, jalando a Kuroo con él y fácilmente cargando algo de su peso.

—¿Estás bien, bro?

—Sí, sí. Estaré bien. Sin embargo, probablemente no podré jugar por unos días.

—¡No te preocupes, Kuroo! ¡Practicaré EL DOBLE de duro durante el campamento solo por ti!

Kuroo miró a Bokuto, una tonta sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Aw, bro, realmente sabes cómo hacer que mi corazón deje de latir.

Bokuto rio, inclinándose para presionar un beso rápido en los labios de Kuroo.

—¡Lo sabes bro!

Tsukishima arrugó la nariz ante ellos.

—¿Pueden parar con las muestras de afecto y empezar a caminar? La rodilla de Kuroo está sangrando y manchando toda su pierna. Luce nauseabundo.

Kuroo se quejó, dando cuidadosos pasos hacia adelante con la ayuda de Bokuto.

—¡Kei! ¡Muestra alguna compasión por mí! ¡Estoy sufriendo!

— Obtendrás suficiente compasión de Bokuto.

—Eso es verdad, pero obtener incluso más compasión de ti y Akaashi sería lindo.

—Nah.

...•••...

—Entonces resulta que me torcí la rodilla y realmente no voy a ser capaz de hacer nada por, como tres semanas y Nekomata-sensei me está exigiendo que vaya a casa y descanse, ya que piensa que no descansaré si me quedo aquí, lo cual es RIDÍCULO, yo puedo literalmente sentarme y mirar.

Kuroo se sentó en un banco, mirando hacia arriba con mala cara a sus almas gemelas y aparentemente exigiendo simpatía.

Tsukishima fue el primero en decir algo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Podré tener algo de paz.

—Mmm, seguimos teniendo a Bokuto.

—Demonios.

—¡Hey!

—¡Muéstrenme algo de compasión, maldición!

Bokuto se dejó caer en el banco junto a Kuroo, pasando el brazo alrededor de su novio y acurrucándose cerca de él.

—¡No te preocupes Kuroo! ¡Iré a visitarte todos los días e incluso arrastraré a Akaashi y KeiKei conmigo!

—No.

—No, Bokuto-san. Para el momento en que finalicemos la práctica será muy tarde para ir tan lejos.

Kuroo gimoteó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bokuto y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes chicos son muy malos conmigo, no es justo.

Akaashi rodó los ojos, agachándose y rozando sus labios contra los de Kuroo, mirando con diversión como las mejillas de Kuroo comenzaron a volverse de color rosado.

—Sabes que te amo, no seas tan dramático.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros detrás de Akaashi.

—Estás bien. Supongo.

Kuroo puso una mano sobre su corazón, sorbiendo su nariz mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Esa es la cosa más agradable que Kei me ha dicho alguna vez. ¡Bokuto! ¡Él dijo que estoy bien!

Tsukishima rodó los ojos, dándose la vuelta para regresar con su equipo.

—Me retracto, no estás bien. Eres terrible.

—¡No hay retractaciones Kei!

...•••...

 _[Yo]: Chicooooooooos los extrañoooooooooo._

 _[Yo]: No puedo creer que me estoy perdiendo la visita de Kei._

 _[Yo]: Esto no es justo._

 _[Yo]: Debería volver a la escuela._

 _[Yo]: Dejar que Nekomata-sensei me sermonee._

 _[Yo]: Él me dejaría quedarme de todos modos._

 _[Yo]: Puedo caminar._

 _[Yo]: Okay, olvídenlo, no puedo caminar._

 _[Yo]: Ayuda, me he caído y no me puedo levantar._

 _[Yo]: Los gatos me están haciendo compañía en el suelo estoy a-o-Kei._

 _[Yo]: SUSPIRO._

 _[Yo]: Tan aburrido._

 _[Yo]: En el suelo._

 _[Yo]: Probablemente me puedo arrastrar._

 _[Yo]: Estoy ahora en el sillón mis amores, no tienen de qué preocuparse._

 _[Yo]: TAN ABURRIDO._

 _[Yo]: La práctica es de verdad tan larga._

 _[Yo]: Chicos._

 _[Yo]: Ugh._

 _[Yo]: Me siento terrible._

 _[Moonshine]: Tetsurou qué carajos._

 _[sOWLmate]: ¿Estás bien?_

 _[HOOTarou]: BRO STAS BN?_

 _[HOOTarou]: ¿KUROO?_

 _[Llamada entrante: HOOTarou]_

 _[Llamada perdida: HOOTarou]_

 _[sOWLmate]: Kuroo, estamos yendo._

...•••...

Kuroo despertó aturdido por el sonido de alguien aporreando la puerta de su casa.

Incorporándose escudriñó la habitación a oscuras, gruñendo mientras cuidadosamente acomodaba sus piernas en el sofá, medio dormido tropezando con sus pies y haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor en su rodilla comenzó otra vez.

—¿¡Kuroo!? ¡Kuroo! ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¿Estás bien? ¡Kuroooo!

Kuroo se puso más alerta, frunciendo el ceño ante la voz de Bokuto y la preocupación entremezclada en ella. ¿Qué demonios?

Kuroo caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, más que nada balanceándose sobre una pierna mientras la abría.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa? Es tar-¡Ack!

Todo el aire en los pulmones de Kuroo se le escapó en un gran silbido cuando Bokuto se lanzó a sí mismo sobre él, envolviéndole sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura y apretando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Kuroo, estás bien!

Kuroo solo gruñó como respuesta, golpeando los brazos de Bokuto y aspirando una respiración profunda cuando los brazos de Bokuto dejaron de estrujarlo tan apretadamente, para en lugar de eso, bajar sus brazos y enredarlos alrededor de la cadera de Kuroo, cerrando sus manos debajo de su trasero, y sosteniéndolo de ahí, negándose a bajarlo.

—¿Chicos, qué demonios? ¡Deberían estar en la escuela!

Akaashi fulminó a Kuroo con la mirada, tomando su teléfono de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Kuroo.

—Idiota, ¡estábamos preocupados por ti! Te mandamos mensaje y Bokuto llamó pero nunca contestaste, ¡así que pensamos que hiciste algo estúpido!

Kuroo dejó salir un suave "oh", enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bokuto y abrazándolo sin apretarlo.

—Mi culpa chicos, me quedé dormido. De verdad lo siento, no quería preocuparlos.

Tsukishima resopló detrás de Akaashi.

—Les dije que estarías bien.

—Kei, estabas tan preocupado como nosotros.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Kei? ¡Te importo!

—Sí bro, KeiKei se la pasaba preguntando si ya habías contestado y esas cosas a pesar de que lo comprobaba con su propio celular como, ¡cada treinta segundos!

—Aaawwwwww Keiii.

—Ugh, ¡cállate! Podemos irnos ahora, Tetsurou está bien. Podemos volver. Nos fuimos sin permiso. Podemos decir que todo es culpa de Tetsurou.

—¡Hey! ¡No lo fue! ¡Ustedes vinieron hasta acá por su propia cuenta! ¡Ustedes exageraron, eso no es por mí!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tus mensajes harían que cualquiera se preocupara!

—Ohohoho, así que admites que estabas preocu...

—¡Cállate!

...•••...

 **[Yo]: KeiKei! ¡Deberías visitarnos este fin de semana!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Ugh.**

 **[Purroo]: Keeiii vamoooooos ven a hacerme compañía a mí y a mi jodida rodilla el fin de semana.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Está muy lejos.**

 **[Yo]: KeeeiiiiKeeeeiiiiii por favoooooor**

 **[KEIKEI]: Muy lejos.**

 **[Yo]: POOOOOR FAVOOOOOR**

 **[KEIKEI]: Lejos.**

 **[Yo]: KEI**

 **[Purroo]: ¡Kei!**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Chicos, no lo fuercen. A pesar de que yo también quiero que vengas Kei, no podremos verte por un tiempo, pasando de este fin de semana que viene, después de todo.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Okay, iré.**

 **[Yo]: HOOTHOOT**

 **[Purroo]: Akaashi, el arma secreta.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Shhhh.**

...•••...

—Kei, ¿está bien si me recargo contra ti?

Tsukishima parpadeó, girándose para mirar a Akaashi desde donde estaban sentados debajo de un nuevo fuerte, esta vez con la adición del colchón de Akaashi. Keiji lo había permitido solo porque esta vez Kuroo estaba lastimado.

—Um... Sí, seguro.

Akaashi inmediatamente se deslizó hasta Tsukishima, tomando su brazo y pasándolo alrededor de sí mismo mientras se acurrucaba contra el costado de Tsukishima.

Kei levantó las cejas.

—Esto es algo más que recargarse.

—¿Está bien?

— ... Ya veremos.

Akaashi lo tomó como el sí que era, relajándose contra Tsukishima y mirando fijamente la televisión, ignorando las fervientes miradas de Kuroo y Bokuto.

—¡Hey hey hey KeiKe...!

—No.

—Ni siquiera he dicho nada todaví...

—No. Ya tengo a Keiji estrujándome, no necesito a otro de ustedes.

Bokuto hizo un puchero desde donde estaba sentado, su mirada nunca vaciló de donde estaba Tsukishima.

Le tomó unos minutos, pero Tsukishima finalmente cedió ante la intensa mirada.

—... Después de Keiji.

Bokuto dejó escapar un feliz ulular, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la televisión, luciendo satisfecho.

—Heeey Moonshi...

—Después de Koutarou.

Kuroo sonrió, satisfecho.

Akaashi permaneció en silencio, con sus labios temblando un poco hacia arriba, pero forzó a esos indicios de sonrisa a irse.

Era una pena para Bokuto y Kuroo que Akaashi no estuviera planeando moverse el resto de la noche.

...•••...

—¡Akaaaaaaashiiiii! ¡Es nuestro turno! ¡No te has movido en, como, tres horas!

Akaashi solo se encogió de hombros, alcanzando el tazón de palomitas colocado en el regazo de Tsukishima.

—Estoy cómodo.

—Bueno ¡siéntete cómodo en otro lugar! ¡Quiero acurrucarme con KeiKei!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo que Bo dijo!

—Tú estás herido, Kuroo-san. Lo heridos no se acurrucan.

—¡Mentiras y calumnias! ¡Las personas heridas reciben todos los acurrucos!

—Entonces acurrúcate con Bokuto-san, porque yo no me moveré.

—Pero..

—Akaaaash...

—Dios, solo... ¡Ugh!

Tsukishima se alejó de Akaashi, ignorando las protestas inmediatas de éste y agarró a Bokuto empujándolo hacia abajo contra el colchón. En seguida extendió la mano y alcanzó a Akaashi, empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Bokuto, y luego él dejó caer la cabeza contra su estómago. Le indicó a Kuroo que se acercara, tirando de él una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que recargara su cabeza contra el estómago de Kei.

Tsukishima suspiró, a ciegas alcanzó una almohada para llevarla a que cubriera su rostro, murmurando un buenas noches a través de la almohada y luego quedándose en silencio.

Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. Sin embargo, no podían refutar la solución de Tsukishima, todos estaban extrañamente cómodos donde estaban.

Riendo, Bokuto pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho de Akaashi, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Kuroo, y su otra mano se estiró alrededor de Tsukishima.

—Buenas noches, KeiKei.

Akaashi sonrió, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Bokuto e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó el hombro de Tsukishima.

—Buenas noches, Kei.

Kuroo rio entre dientes, recostándose de lado y restregando su mejilla contra la ropa sobre el estómago de Tsukishima, alzando una mano y entrelazando los dedos del rubio con los suyos.

—Buenas noches, Moonshine.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, mantuvo la almohada presionada contra su rostro con una mano y solo apretó ligeramente la de Kuroo.

Eso estaba bien.

...•••...

[Yo]: Buena suerte en tus partidos de hoy, Kei.

[Bokuto-san]: SÍ KeiKei! Mucha suerte! Dale una paliza a Aoba Johzen o como se llame!

[Yo]: Aoba Johsai, Bokuto-san.

[Bokuto-san]: Sí! Ellos!

[Kei]: Correcto.

[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: ¡Claro que vas a ganar Kei! ¡Te hemos transformado en un bloqueador decente!

[Kei]: Eso es muy alentador. Gracias. Claro que vamos a ganar.

[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: Siento el sarcasmo.

[Kei]: Lo haces.

[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san] Aaaah. Puedo ver tu cara insolente tan claramente solo por leer tus mensajes.

[Kei]: Asqueroso.

[Yo]: Espeluznante.

[Bokuto-san]: Broooo.

[D.E.E.T. Kuroo-san]: Por qué siquiera hablo con ustedes.

[Kei]: Me hago la misma pregunta todos los días

[Kei]: Tengo que irme, comenzaremos a estirar pronto.

[Yo]: Buena suerte, todos sabemos que eres un buen bloqueador, Kei, solo eres tú quien tiene que darse cuenta ahora.

[Kei]: Correcto.

...

 **[Yo]: DA LO MEJOR CONTRA USHIJIMA, KEIKEI, PUEDES HACERLO. YO CREO EN TI.**

 **[KEIKEI]: Te das cuenta de que casi con toda seguridad no vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?**

 **[Yo]: No digas eso KeiKei! Puedes hacerlo! Todos nosotros cimentamos tus bases! Queremos que vengas a las nacionales con nosotros!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Tampoco hay alguna garantía de que Fukurodani y Nekoma vayan a estar en las nacionales.**

 **[Yo]: Hey hey hey KeiKei! No seas tan pesimista tienes esto en la bolsa así que nosotros también! Te veremos en las nacionales! Es una promesa!**

 **[KEIKEI]: Prometo nada.**

 **[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Buena suerte, Kei, sabemos que darás lo mejor.**

 **[Purroo]: Sí Moonshine, da lo mejor. No importa el resultado, ¡nosotros seguiremos estando orgullosos de nuestro pequeño bebé cuervo! Te enfrentarás a USHIJIMA de entre toda la gente. Cualquier esfuerzo puesto en eso sería recompensa suficiente. ¡Te veremos en las nacionales!**

 **...**

[Yo]: Los veré en las nacionales.

...•••...

Texto normal: Tsukishima.

 **Texto en Negritas: Bokuto.**

 _Texto en italica: Kuroo_

Texto subrayado: Akaashi.

...

 **Notas dela traductora:** _Me disculpo enormemente por todo lo que tardo esta traducción que al mismo tiempo retrasó todas las demás... es sólo que: es dificil. Este fue el primer fic que comencé a traducir y me aterraba que lele no subía la continuación (Y aún no lo hace) Sentia que cuando me pusiera al corriente con ella... era un adios, y en cierta forma lo es porque ya perdí las esperanzas de un nuevo capitulo. Sé que mi sentimentalismo no es excusa para todo lo que tardé, así que lo lamento muchísimo. Ya me pondre la pila con todas mis otras traducciones._

 _Nos leemos! Y gracias por seguir esta traducción, si hay una continuación me pondre a traducirla al momento. ¡Cuidense!_


End file.
